


Outtakes

by Geektaire



Series: MacDixons [4]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Asexual Character, Demisexual Daryl Dixon, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light BDSM, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Sophia Lives, ace MacManus brothers, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektaire/pseuds/Geektaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtakes to 'Not all those who wander are lost'</p><p>Every  chapter is independent. It goes from stuff that could go in the timeline, to AUs to just crack things. Ratings change between chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First time - Rated E

**Author's Note:**

> As I explained, this take place in a non specific future in my fic timeline where the MacManus were at the Georgia corection facility when the ZA happened, and they were found by team family when they took over the prison. Also, another thing that you need to know that in this story, Daryl and the MacManus are long lost triplets, hence the incest thing.
> 
> For those wondering, in the story, the three of them are within the asexual spectrum. Daryl is demisexual demiromantic, while Connor and Murphy are ace. Both are sex positive, Murphy tending to get more into it than Connor.
> 
> Also... this is unbeta-ed .... so all mistakes are mine. (I'm also just posting this as I finished cause if not I will never post it....so yeah.... sorry)
> 
> Chapter rating: E

“Hey,” Carol smiled at Murphy from where she was taking yet another batch of cookies out of the oven, looking at him up and down as he stood standing at the door of their kitchen. He could tell something wasn’t completely right with her and he was not willing to let it slide any longer, it had been too damned long already. He moved silently but with purpose as he made his way across the kitchen to stand behind her, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her back so she could lay against him. “My strong love,” he whispered as he lowered his head and nuzzled into her neck.

Instead of the reaction he was hoping, he felt her tense under his arms. “Not here Murph,” her voice was stable, but he knew this woman well, and he could tell there was something bothering her, “not today.”

He stopped the nuzzling at her words, moving so he could just place his chin in her shoulder, looking down at what she was doing. “What’s wrong?”

At his words Carol moved out of his arms, shuddering at the sudden coldness that ran through her back at not having him plastered against her back anymore. “Nothing is wrong, why would you think that?” the smile on her face was the same one she gave the rest of the people in Alexandria, as she moved around the kitchen placing cookies in trays and not looking at the no longer pale man staring at her back.

“You’re hiding,” Murphy had to restrain himself from moving across the kitchen and pulling her back into his arms, where she belonged. “I get that, but don’t do this,” the pain in his voice made it impossible to ignore his presence any longer, and she turned to look, truly look, at him for the first time since he arrived. “don’t push us away.”

She took a deep breath, pulling the oven mitts off her hands, before leaning back against the island in the middle of the kitchen. “I won’t,” her eyes sought his, and he smiled at her as they looked at each other, “I promise, I just need a little space.”

“Why?” It had been weird for him to wake up without her in bed, in the middle of the bed cuddling only with Connor. If he actually thought about it, it had been weird since the night before. “Did something happened last night?” Connor and him had had their shift at the wall, and both Daryl and her had been sound asleep when they got back. They had been dead tired by the time they had been ready to crash, but now that he thought about it, there was something off about the fact that they had each been asleep as far away from each other as they could in their king sized bed.

“Nah,” she looked away, turning to pick up a cloth and starting to clean the island now in front of her. “Nothing happened.”

“Is that the problem?” His words made her stop, sighing and dropping her head in defeat. This men, they just somehow got it. She felt as he moved towards her, and this time she allowed him to just pull her into his arms, taking a deep breath as she hid her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes. “Hey,” he pushed her away so he could make eye contact once again, only to see her eyes filled with tears, “no crying.”

She laughed, bringing a hand to wipe the few tears that were able to escape. “It’s just so stupid,” she moved to lay her head back against in his shoulder, her arms now around his waist. “I know it has nothing to do with me, I know it but I just, It’s stupid, and illogical, and I’m so stupid” he felt more than saw her shrug and he just pulled her even closer.

“None of that,” he kissed whatever part of her he could reach without parting from their current position. “You’re not stupid, don’t say that.” They stood there, in each other’s arms for a few minutes. He saw Connor walk into the kitchen, giving them a look from the opening but not approaching. He made a motion with his chin towards the stairs, knowing his brother would understand it and go work the remaining piece of their puzzle out.

She didn’t seem to have noticed Connor’s arrival and departure, so he just continued to hold her tight. “I think,” he let her pull a little away, looking up at him with a sad smile in her face, “is also frustration, because it hurts to think that he wants this, but he just doesn’t allow himself to, and I don’t know what else to do.”

“Come here,” he said, pulling her in and kissing her softly in the lips. “We’ll work it out, as we always do.” He gave her a sweet smile, brightening as the one in her face seemed real for the first time that day, “and well, you know, it is fair if it’s also because you’re really really horny.”

-.-.-.-.-

When Connor walked into their kitchen midday, to find Murphy wrapped around Carol with food over every single surface in it, he knew there was something wrong. At Murphy’s look he knew at least the Carol’s side was being worked on, and at his signs, he knew the whole problem had something to do with Daryl.

The night before they had both been asleep when him and Murphy arrived to their room. It was late, and with only cuddling with his loves in mind his brother had just proceeded to move and cuddle around Carol, leaving the space between him and Daryl for him to do so. It wouldn’t have been something to comment on, the way the slept in their bed wasn’t down to a science. But the fact that they had been sleeping with enough space for both of them in the middle of them? That was something that did raise red flags.

After checking the armory, and finding out their brother had checked out his handgun before leaving to hunt he made his way back to the house they shared with the Grimes family. On their way there he ran into Murphy as he was making his way around, probably also looking for their elusive younger brother.

“You find him?”

“He left at dawn, he said he was going out hunting,” he accepted the cigarette Murphy offered him, taking a drag as soon as it was lit.

“He pulled away, again,” Murphy said seriously, sighing as he flickered the ash away. “They were getting hot and heavy and as soon as she touched him, he just basically took off.” Connor cringed at the image, moving to sit at the house’s front steps.

“How is she?”

“Sad,” Murphy’s words were distorted by the cigarette in his mouth, but Connor knew how to understand him perfectly. “Hurt, mad at herself,” he groaned, pushing the heel of his hands into his eyes, “this is such a fuckup.”

“Sometimes I’m really thankful that I don’t like any of that shit,” at Connor’s words, Murphy openly laughed, looking at his brother as he did so.

“Maybe we could help?” Connor raised his eyebrows as he looked at him, in wonder at what he would come up with. “I mean, I don’t feel like I need to, but I reckon we know more than him, and it might help him stay calm?”

“Or it might freak the fuck out of him and make him run to the hills and never come back.”

“Fair,” Murphy snickered as soon as he said it, “if not we can at least help our girl, she’s horny as fuck.”

“That,” Connor threw an arm over his shoulders, pulling him closer to him, “we can do for sure.”

As they watched as Michonne walk towards their house, an identical wicked smile appeared in their faces, getting up and approaching the unsuspecting woman with identical movements. It was time to put their plan in motion, and the hell with the consequences.

-.-.-.-

The day had been a long unproductive one, having barely caught a couple of rabbits in practically all day out, it wasn’t good enough for him. But truth to be told, the days were short, the cold was biting and his mood was shitty, so in all, it wasn’t that bad.

He had been cold, he had had yet another wet dream about Carol and he had been woken up before even the first rays of light appeared on the sky by Connor moving and kneeling him in the balls. He had basically woken up in the shittiest of moods. And the day hadn’t helped at all.

After leaving his handgun and the two rabbits at the pantry, he slowly started on his way back home. He knew he had fucked up with Carol the night before, he knew he had been short and awful to her; and he was really sorry. He had just been embarrassed. Their relationship, with the four of them, was complicated and sometimes it was just too much for him.

He loved her, with everything in him. Or at least everything in him that didn’t love Murphy and Connor. And she was good with that, she was perfect with that since she loved them just as fiercely. But they, him and her, there was just something else. His brothers explained to them, early on, how they just weren’t interested in sex. He remembered that conversation and he tried not to blush at the memory. They had talked about how they had had it, they just didn’t actually like it, with other people, nor they felt the need to have it. The talk had been early on, back at the prison a little over a year ago. His brothers joked and teased like the best of them, and with Carol added to the mix he had spent most of his time red as a tomato.

He had later talked with them, about how it all worked. They had explained that while they could get an erection, they just didn’t enjoy the actual having sex part. They could get horny, they did get a hard on, but just the idea of having sex with someone, getting someone to give them a hand job or any kind of actual sexual acts, they just weren’t appealing to them. He had found that calming in a way, he had thought he was like that too… until his, and hence, their relationship with Carol had changed.

Having her there, sleeping with them every night, having his brothers’ sharing a shower with her? Having her kissing him and touching him? He realized then that he wasn’t quite like his brothers, he had an exception, and she was called Carol Peletier. But he just had to fucked it all up. Every single time they had tried to do something, he had bailed on her, every single time.

It was usually when they were alone, just the two of them. Everything started usually right, some kissing, some groping, her hands in his hair, his on her ass, him almost blowing his load as a kid, but everything alright. It wasn’t even the fact that she would see him naked, they had shared living spaces for a time now, but the moment she tried to go any further, he just felt the need to run away and hide.

Last night had been the worst so far, she had sat herself in his lap and started unbuttoning his shirt. The moment her hand touched the skin of his chest, he had flinched. He had been so mad at himself for his reaction, feeling how tense she became, her hands pulling away and giving him his space, that he had practically dropped her in the bed and ran out of the house into the cold night.

He had taken some time to cool off, both figuratively and literally since they were almost in winter and he had left the house with just his leather jacket and was freezing his balls off by the time he walked back inside. He silently approached their room, the master bedroom, and slowly opened the door, expecting to have to talk to Carol about what had happened. The image that greeted him hadn’t been what he hoped, she was already asleep, on the furthest side from the door her back to him. With a heavy heart he had taken off his clothes and climbed into bed, and like the coward he was, stayed as far away as he could until sleep took him.

The house was lit as he approached the front door, although unusually quiet as he walked in. He was welcomed by Murphy, who pulled him in a hug as a greeting, pulling his crossbow from his hands as he helped him get rid of his jacket and boots as they went further into the house. “Where’s everybody?” Daryl asked once he was properly inside, the lights were on but there wasn’t any movement as he would have expected to be at the hour.

“They’re having dinner at Eric and Aaron’s,” his twin smiled at him, as he started pushing him upstairs towards their room, and their en suite. “We’re eating in half an hour, go, take a shower, you smell.”

With a roll of his eyes, Daryl continued to their room in silence, dropping his dirty clothes in the floor by the hamper knowing it would make Carol scold him, before entering their bathroom and taking the ordered shower. It had been weird for them at first, to have not only such a big room, but also such a luxurious bathroom at their disposal. The idea had been actually Rick’s, after seeing how the four of them would end up sleeping at Carol’s room the first few nights they properly spent in Alexandria.

He groaned as the hot water cascades over his tense shoulders. He had sat down and talked about how there was no reason for him to have the room with a king sized bed, when it was only him. He washed as he thought about how they had looked at each other, wanting the room but feeling weirdly guilty about having it. The choice was taken from their hands when Rick had just gone and moved his meager belongings to the room that Carol had been using, and then, they had a bed big enough for all of them.

The bed had never felt as empty or as imposing as it had the night before. He was ashamed for running, ashamed for leaving her like that. And he was terrified of what was going to happen as soon as he left the bathroom. As he walked back into their room, he found someone had come in and left underwear, sleeping pants and a t-shirt for him to put on. “Guess we’re not going to Aaron’s then,” he muttered as he finished dressing, making his way downstairs were he could hear movement.

As he walked down the last step the smell of something amazing hit him on the face, and he couldn’t help but blush when the people in the kitchen turned to look at him as his stomach made a loud noise. “Ha!” Murphy laughed, pointing at him from where he was standing beside Carol on the other side of the island by the oven, almost jumping on the ball of his feet like a little kid.

“What’s with him?” he asked Connor as he saw beside him, the other man laughed as he kept his eyes on Carol as she bended to get whatever she had in the oven out.

Murphy didn’t let him answer, moving to kiss Carol in the cheek as he took what she brought out as soon as he could. “Our Queen made us pizza for dinner, pizza Daryl!”

Carol flushed bright red as she turned to look at them, her eyes not making contact with Daryl’s to what he deflated. This was not unnoticed by the other two, who smiled even bigger knowing what was waiting for them later on.

The laughter and general lack of tension in the kitchen calmed Daryl down, that by the time they all had at least two slices of pizza on their plates each he was cracking a smile and toasting in honor of the ‘chef’ as they dug into their meal. Carol stopped them from eating their second slice, moving to the fridge and bringing out two beers from the back of it, her laughter filling the kitchen when Murphy picked her up and twirled her in excitement.

By the time the two beers were drank, and the there was nothing left of the home made post-apocalyptic pizza, the environment between the four of them was comfortable. With Connor and Murphy’s babble as the only sound the four of them picked after themselves, cleaning everything as to not let anyone know the feast they had had on their own, knowing more than one would complain about not being part of it.

As soon as the last plate was put away, both MacManus shared a look before finally making their move. Without saying anything, Murphy moved to grab Carol’s hand. At her surprised look, he gave her a grin and brought her hand to his mouth kissing the back of it softly. A smile blossomed on her face, her hand going to his cheek, caressing it softly. With a wink, he turned and started leading her upstairs, knowing his brother was up.

Daryl was looking at the two of them, his brow furrowed, while he was biting the side of his thumb as he usually did when nervous. “Hey,” Connor’s voice by his side made him jump slightly, having forgotten the other man was still there, “where were you?” He slowly brought his hand up, to grab the one Daryl was biting on and lowering it down, not letting go as he did.

The archer shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek instead, looking up the stairs were the rest of their unit had gone through. “Come on,” Connor said softly, as he started walking towards the stairs, his hand still wrapped around Daryl’s wrist.

“Con,” Daryl’s rough voice, a defeated tone in it stopped him as they were about to start climbing the stairs. “What are you doing?”

Connor turned to look at the eyes that before last year they had no idea existed, but he couldn’t think of being away from any more than his other brother, or their woman. He moved, his free hand going to the back of Daryl’s head and bringing their forehead’s together, a move that felt as normal as breathing for him but that it had taken the man more than a few months to get used to. Daryl closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of companionship, of what he now could identify as love, coming from the man in front of him.

“I can promise you something,” Connor’s voice was barely above a whisper, making Daryl shudder as it reached his ears. “You’re going to enjoy it,” he barely had a chance to open his eyes before he was being dragged up the stairs.

The door to their room was open, illuminated by the light of their bedside tables only. As soon as the two of them walked into the room, Connor closed the door behind them. Daryl didn’t even reacted at that, his eyes were fixed in the two already in the bed. Murphy was sitting against the headboard, with Carol straddling his lap kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

The noises they made as their mouths touched each other made Daryl blush, his hands shaking slightly at his sides as he looked at them as if in trance. One of Carol’s hands was on Murphy’s neck, caressing over the Mary Magdalene tattoo he had over his pulse point, the other one was in his hair, using it to move his head to the position she wanted, doing what she wanted with him.

“Like what you see?” Daryl jumped as he felt Connor press himself against his back, his voice right in his ear as both men look onto the spectacle in front of them. “Hey,” Connor’s hands moved to touch Daryl’s arms, running up and down as he felt the other man tremble in front of him, “it’s alright, it’s alright.”

The panic in Daryl’s chest was trying to expand up to the point of not letting him breath. He was more aroused as he thought he should be, between the feeling of guilt as well as shame that stirred inside of him he didn’t know what to feel, what to do. A soft whine left his lips, as he closed his eyes and dropped his face in shame. “Hey,” Connor’s arms immediately went around him, pulling him close to his front, his nose nuzzling behind his ear. “You’re safe,” again, his voice was soft, although this time it wasn’t as quiet as it had been downstairs.

It took him a couple of seconds to realize the noises around the room had stopped, that it seemed at least to him that the only sound there was the wild beating of his heart. With Connor still wrapped around his back, being able to breathe a little better, he dared to open his eyes. They were met by Carol’s deep blue ones, from where she was standing a couple of steps in front of him, close but not close enough to be touching him. Behind her, Murphy stood, tall and strong like a pillar, one of his hands in one of hers. “There you are,” her voice sounded heavenly to him, the smile on her face making one appear on his as a reflect.

“Hi,” he said, looking at her and then at Murphy, who had a smile on his face as well. He groaned as he heard his words, feeling silly at them.

“Look at her, baby brother,” Connor’s voice in his ear made him shudder once again, his eyes going to Carol’s face immediately. “Isn’t she the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?”

He could see as Carol started blushing, the embarrassed smile on her face making something else start to let lose in his chest. “Ever,” that was all he could say, feeling as if words were just too much for his mind right then.

She started to turn to look somewhere else in embarrassment, but Murphy moved to mirror Connor’s position him, not allowing her to move away either. “So,” Carol’s eyes moved to Connor’s as he spoke from behind Daryl, dropping a kiss on the man’s neck chuckling when he squirmed slightly, “what do you reckon, Murph?”

“Well,” Murphy’s hands started moving up from Carol’s waist towards her breasts, grinning wickedly as she moaned softly as he ran his hands softly over her perked nipples. “I’m feeling a little frisky tonight,” Carol laughed pushing him back lightly, shaking her head, “What? Now you’re the only one allowed to be really horny?” he was moving his eyebrows up and down, grinning as she laughed even more at his face.

“See,” Daryl didn’t jump as Connor spoke again just to him, noticing only then that one of his hands had moved to clasp Connor’s forearm over his stomach, “we’re just going to have fun, as much as you want to.” Daryl swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he watched as Murphy dropped back onto the bed, taking Carol with him, making her laugh as they fell in a tangle of arms and legs. “I know it’s terrifying, the feelings, everything,” he started to move back a little, stopping when Daryl just squeezed his arm harder as if it was his life line at that moment. “But it’s just us, whatever happens, it’s just us.”

Slowly, Connor stared leading the two of them to the bed. As soon as they started moving, Murphy and Carol stopped fooling around to look at the two of them. Daryl felt like hiding, the look on their faces was one he had never expected to ever see, the pure adoration on Murphy’s together with the heat in Carol’s eyes as she looked at him made him want to sink into both of them, or run… probably both things.

With Connor’s prompting, Daryl kneeled on the bed, still not touching anyone but Connor, who had moved his grasp to just under his neck, still pressed against his back. Carol reached out her hand to him, which he took with a trembling hand, letting her pull him fully into the bed and closer to her and Murphy.

“Hello,” Murphy’s greeting from where he had moved again to keep Carol’s back against his front made Daryl crack a smile, “fancy meeting you here.” Carol swatted the side of his head with her free hand, and she shook her head and pulled Daryl even closer to them. Without saying anything she put her free hand on his cheek guiding him until his lips finally pressed against hers. Their kisses were sweet, no tongue yet, letting him slowly start coming out of his own shell.

Murphy huffed as Daryl dropped himself over Carol, not letting her lips get away from his for long. After a few more pecks, Daryl sighed and moved to lay his head over her breasts, looking at where Connor was still standing at the side of the bed, looking at the three of them with love just plastered all over his face. Without saying a word, Daryl extended his hand towards him, smiling as Connor took it and moved to lay on his side against them.

“I think I’m the only one who hasn’t been greeted yet,” He said with a mocking hurt voice as he raised on his elbows to look down at Carol, sandwiched between the identical triplets.

“Well, if I have to,” the happiness in her voice made the three men preen as Connor moved to kiss her softly, pressing a kiss on her forehead as he moved to tuck his face on the space in Murphy’s chest just over her shoulder, dropping a kiss in it as he did so.

“You do know,” Carol looked up right into Connor’s eyes, smiling as they both heard Murphy’s voice through his chest as he spoke, “I had to use a lot of favors to get the Grimes out for the evening, and it wasn’t exactly for us just to share some pizza and cuddles.”

Daryl immediately tensed as he processed Murphy words, the tips of his ears the only thing the other three could see of the skin of his face and they were bright red. “Shush Muffin,” Carol said as her hands started running through Daryl’s hair, trying to sooth him, “leave him alone, there’s no rush.”

“Is not that I don’t want to,” the mumbled words from the man surprised the three of them, “cause I do, I swear to you, I do.” He moved his head so he could look up at them.

“I believe you, baby boy,” the nickname had been discovered in a weird causality and she had not stopped using it while in the privacy of their room since then, and it made one of the sides of his mouth raise in a half smile. “I can wait,” her delicate fingers were running up and down his forehead and cheeks, “Just don’t run, don’t leave me behind.”

Daryl nodded while biting his lower lip, giving her a sad half smile. She just smiled at him, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Murphy was biting his lip, looking mildly distressed, “We can just cuddle together, that’s all right, you can even be in the middle if you want baby brother.”

“Shut up,” Connor said, his voice strong. “Daryl is about to cry.” At his words Murphy busted out laughing, while Daryl got rose to his elbows and laughing threw a punch at him. “What the fuck, man?” Connor complained after their laughter had finally settled, rubbing where Daryl’s punch had landed on his shoulder. They were still laughing once in a while when Murphy’s hands started to wander, from innocent caresses to Carol’s right shoulder, down over her collarbones towards the center of her chest.

“Don’t start nothing you ain’t gonna finnish,” Carol muttered as she looked up at the middle triplet blue eyes.

“Who says I won’t finish?”

“Experience,” her words made Connor start laughing again, as he moved down the bed to lay by where Daryl was looking up towards the two of them. Murphy took that as a challenged, bending so he could smash his mouth against her, kissing her deep.

Meanwhile Connor had laid down the bed at Daryl’s level, putting an arm around the other’s man back, as if trying to anchor him. Daryl’s eyes were on Connor’s, although they would wander upwards every other seconds as if wanting but not daring to look up at the scene right in front of him.

“Hey!” he complained frowning when Murphy moved, dislodging him from where he had been lying comfortably over Carol. Connor, seeing his opportunity, pulled him once again towards him, kneeling on the bed side by side, his face just next to his as he made them both look as the other two kissed. This time, getting Daryl to lose himself in the scene wasn’t hard at all. He looked down, only to see Daryl’s cock getting more and more marked through the sleep pants he was wearing, and grinned to himself.

“You stay here, baby bro,” Connor patted Daryl’s chest as he moved to join the other two, pushing Murphy away to put a hand on Carol’s cheek and pull her into a deep kiss, slowly settling his body on top of hers. Daryl sat back into his knees enthralled at the image. Connor kissing Carol, as the hand that wasn’t on her face roamed over her body, and her hands ran through his short hair, one of her legs moving to wrap around his hip as if needing him to get even closer.

His cock felt as hard as he had ever been, or at least it felt that way. He could see how it was tenting the front of the stupid pajama pants he had been given to wear, and he wasn’t sure what to do. He moved slightly, not really knowing if he should stay and watch as the two of them wrecked Carol, or to leave and come back later.

“Don’t move Daryl,” Carol’s voice brought him out of the internal monologue he was having, watching as she pushed Connor away, and pointed at Murphy to move towards the end of the bed besides the other two. “Ok, ok” she was flushed, her lips bright red and her hair already all over the place, in a sentence, she looked beautiful. “You two, explain,” as the two Irishmen opened their mouth to talk at the same time, she put up a hand and they immediately stopped, “I’m not complaining for the kissing, I love kissing you, but you two have something planned and I demand to know everything.”

“Would you believe us capable, lass?” Connor threw in an extra thick Irish accent there, trying to defuse the situation without giving away their plans. Carol tilted her head, watching him, before turning her eyes to Murphy, raising an eyebrow.

“We’re trying to help Daryl get over his fear of failing you so you two can finally get laid.” Connor looked at his brother with a betrayed look, while Carol smiled sweetly at him. “What? I can’t lie to her.” Was his response at his brother’s unimpressed glare.

“Did you asked Daryl?” Daryl was still rock hard, looking lost as he looked from one brother to the other trying to comprehend what was being offered to him. The MacManus shook their head, grimacing at the look she gave them.

“It’s alright,” the lost triplet said softly, looking at them from behind the hair curtain he liked hide behind, “I want to.” The last part was said as he fixed his eyes in Carol’s letting her see how much he really wanted it, how much he wanted her.

“Allright then,” the smile that appeared in her face made them feel like her prays, and neither of the three had any complains about it. “I call the shots,” she pointed her finger at them, “you do as I say, and the moment Daryl says it’s enough, that moment we’re done, no pushing him in any way.”

“How about we better use a safe word, love?” At the identical looks he got from the men flanking him Connor turned to look at Daryl, “like in the movies, just in case when you say no it’s not exactly completely no. So if you say this word that has nothing to do with sex, we stop immediately.”

“That’s smart, Cookie,” Connor blushed slightly at the use of the overtly sweet nickname she teases him with, in this context. “So, what do you think baby boy?”

“Crossbow,” Daryl muttered, biting his lip as he saw the smile blossom in the other three. Smiling as pride blossomed in his chest at the thought that it was him making them that happy.

“Then,” Carol clapped to get their attention back on her, clearly enjoying the whole thing. “Shirts off, the three of you.” The brothers chuckled as the followed through with her instruction, Murphy and Connor putting a little show for her, throwing the shirts to her as soon as they were off them. Daryl felt grateful at the distraction that the other two were, knowing that even if she had already seen his scarred body more than once, the feeling never truly went away.

Carol licked her lips as she saw the three gorgeous men kneeling at the end of her bed, half naked. Three gorgeous men that were all hers, that owned her heart as much as she owned his, and that made it all even better. “Alright, you two,” she pointed at the MacManus, “You with me,” Murphy quickly and smugly moved to her side at her command, nuzzling into her neck as he did so. “You,” she pointed at Connor, “hold him, like before.”

Connor shared a look with Carol as he slowly moved towards Daryl. Their woman was smart, and she knew them as good as they knew each other. While neither Murphy or him looked or enjoyed sex, nor sexual acts enough to look for them, it wasn’t strange for Murphy to get a hard on while they were making out or did any other thing, meanwhile in his case, he just rarely got one other than morning wood; and the last thing Daryl needed at the moment was one of their hard on poking him in the ass. “You ok?” Connor asked Daryl as he moved slowly to hold him again, nuzzling his ear as he did so.

Murphy was already pawning at Carol’s shirt, trying to get it off her while she laughed and pushed him away. “He makes it look so easy,” Daryl murmured as Murphy finally stopped as Carol gave him the order to stay, enjoying the whole thing a lot more than Connor was expecting.

“We’re just having some fun, baby boy,” he felt Daryl shudder at the use of the nickname and he smirked behind him as he and Carol shared a look. “Nothing scary, nothing will happen to you except you’re going to feel real good.”

“Come here,” At Carols words the two of them moved slowly until Daryl was kneeling in front of Carol, Connor still plastered against his back as Murphy looked at them from besides Carol. Then she moved to kiss Daryl, again, softly at first and as he started to respond she just kissed him deeper. Daryl’s hands started to move, touching her softly on her side, and moving with more confidence as they continued to kiss.

With a gasp Carol pulled away, her hands on Daryl’s chest, caressing it lightly. “Good?” At his nod she turned to look at the other two participants. Connor gave her a smile, while moving to drop a kiss on Daryl’s shoulder, his smile growing as the other man dropped his head to lay it against him. Murphy was still kneeling where she had directed him to do so, and perked up when her attention was back on him. “You like being the center of attention, don’t you Murph?” he nodded, “You’re going to have a really important task then, you,” she caressed his chest, “are going to help Daryl get me off, you’re gonna tell him what he should do, and he’s going to follow your instructions, alright?”

Both Daryl and Murphy nodded at the same time, making her chuckle. “First, shirt off,” Daryl eyes moved from her to Murphy as she gave them their first instruction, as if not knowing what to do.

“Take her hands,” Carol smiled at him as she noticed how shaky his hands were as he started following the instructions, “kiss them, then her wrists.” Daryl sighed, feeling as if some weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he could just focus on this, focus on following instructions and he didn’t have to worry about anything else. Following Murphy’s instructions, Daryl soon was kneeling in front of a shirtless Carol, whose breasts made his mouth water at the idea of getting to touch them, kiss them.

“You did great, baby boy.” Her touch in his cheeks, her words, filled him with joy and made him feel like flying. “Both of you,” she used her other hand to touch Murphy’s cheek, pulling him into a kiss as the other two watched.

“Connor,” her words made him snap out of the little limbo he had gone to, as he watched his brother do something appearing mundane but that had taken so much out of him. She noticed her wicked smile, and he responded with one. That woman, who everyone thought was all good and sugar, she was as bad as he was when it came to fucking with people. “You’re going to run commentary, for Daryl only.”

The woman knew what she was doing, he liked to run his mouth, so she gave him the perfect job for this night. “Can you see her,” he started as soon as the task at hand was given, his eyes on her pert nipples that could be seen through her old bra, he heard as she ordered for them to take off her bra, so he continued on that. “just imagine putting your mouth around one of those nipples, sucking, like a babe,” he smirked as he noticed how much more Daryl’s hands were shaking. “Maybe even bite a little, hear how she moans as you pull at it, while your hand is touching the other,” he saw as his hands, both of them reached for her breasts. “pinching, soothing, until she’s such a mess she’s about to come, just think about that, her coming only from you touching her nipples.”

Carol was flushed, Murphy pressed to her side as he threw instructions for Daryl from there. His rough calloused hands on her breasts, the pad of his thumbs running over her nipples, the tenderness of his touch. She was getting wetter and wetter as the minutes went on, and she could see perfectly the outline of his hard cock through the flimsy pajama pants he was wearing. “Enough,” the whine the three of them let as her words registered almost made her loose it.

She pushed Daryl away, making him give her enough space so she could move towards the foot of the bed. “Connor, sitting against the headboard, Daryl, sitting between his legs, Murphy, on your side by them.”

Her chest heaved as she watched as her boys moved into position. She clenched her hands as they trembled. She had no idea where this had come from, the whole idea of them doing what she wanted when she wanted, but she loved it. “I want to see your eyes,” she said to Daryl, watching the three of them move around to try and tame Daryl’s hair somehow so it didn’t obscure his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she moved to straddle his waist. “No moving,” his almost desperate nodding as he looked up at her made her squirm in her pants. There was just something so beautiful in seeing him like that. The three of them were special in their own way, but to see Daryl, who was the strongest of them all, who half the time felt like the world was on his shoulders, looking up at her, waiting to see what she would ask of him, looking like he would be willing to give her the world, it was just everything.

Slowly she moved to kiss Connor, over Daryl’s head. She felt as her nipples brushed his face, the flutter of his eyelashes against her skin as she kissed the other man, and she smiled as she felt him stay still. Murphy was next, the MacManus seemed to be enjoying the whole thing, obviously a lot more than Daryl was doing, so far. She felt Daryl’s breath against her breasts, moaning as Murphy bit her lower lip, a cheeky smile on his face as she pulled back. She sat back on Daryl’s lap, making him whine as she settled in his lower abdomen, his cock untouched right behind her. “Do you want something?”

“Touch me?” His voice was small, his eyes looking at everywhere but at them. He felt as Connor tightened his hold on him, anchoring him to this moment, while Murphy moved until his forehead was lying against his temple; and to no one surprise it helped. The way Carol looked at him, together with the touch of the other two men, was almost too much for him to bear.

Carol started at his head, her delicate hands running through his hair, her nails scrapping his scalp softly. Then she moved to his face, her lips following wherever her hands touched. A caress to his forehead, was followed by her placing  a soft kiss there, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, the underside of his jaw, but not his lips. With a small whine he turned his face, trying to catch her lips after she had kissed just to the side of his, only to make her stop and moved back. “What did I tell you?” He couldn’t process anything, looking kind of lost up at her.

“You aren’t supposed to move,” Murphy’s voice beside him made him realize what he had done and groaned. “Is he going to be punished?” The question coming out in a tone way too innocent to mean other than trouble when it came from Murphy. Carol noticed how tense Daryl became at those words, and filled it out to talk about it later.

“No,” she could see Connor smiling at her from above Daryl, his hands had started to gently move up and down his sides trying to sooth him. “There are no punishments here, I’m just a little disappointed,” she continued to talk as she moved to sit further back, over his tights. Daryl couldn’t help but groan as her ass moved over the tent of his pants, hissing as soon as she was done, “but I’m sure he’s not going to do it again, are you?”

“No,” his voice was breathy, as if he could barely get enough air to actually speak. With a smile, she moved to stretch her boy over his, letting their now naked chest rub against each other as she continued kissing every inch of skin she could reach, from his chin, down his neck to his collarbone. His grunts as she kept on making her way down his body made her smile against his skin, as she kissed, licked and bit slightly on her path down.

As she was making her way down his chest, she noticed how he was gripping his hands against Connor’s pants legs, from where he had his legs bracketing them. She looked up at the three of them, a smile on her face. “Alright darling,” she ran her hands up and down his abdomen, biting her lip as he sucked in a breath, “you can touch, but,” she added as his arms immediately moved to try and grab her, “only them.”

With a grunt, his arms moved from where he had been aiming to grab her, further up. One hand gripped Connor’s tight, while the other went and grabbed the back of Murphy’s head, making Carol smile even wider when the other man let out at keening sound as Daryl grabbed his hair, pulling hard. “What a good baby boy,” she murmured as she continued where she had left off, kissing down his abdomen, biting his sides, smirking at the noises both Daryl and Murphy were making as a result of her effect on the youngest man.

“What do you think Con?” She said, as she started to tug at the top of the pants Daryl was wearing, not looking up. “Do you think he deserves to get these of?”

Connor’s eyes were jumping from her form to the two just in front of him, smiling as he saw them. “I think so, he’s been real good,” his smile became even bigger when Carol’s hands found his from where he had been running them still up and down Daryl’s sides, linking their fingers as she smiled up at him.

“I think I agree, you know?” She brought both of his hands to her mouth and kissed the back of them, dropping them to move back and start pulling Daryl’s pants together with his underwear down, taking care of avoiding his erection as she did. With a tap to the side of his hip she motioned for him to rise them so she could do so, moving off his tights to be able to pull them off all the way down his legs and off.

“Carol,” Daryl’s voice was broken, as he looked down at her as she knelt by his knees, her hands going to his tights running up and down caressing him. “I,” he was breathing hard, his chest starting to move up and down faster than neither of them liked, “I,” he just shook his head, not being able to complete the sentence.

“Hey, hey,” she immediately crawled over to him, her hands on his cheeks, “calm down, easy, easy.” She felt as Murphy almost moved, pulling Daryl’s hand away from his head bringing it to his mouth, kissing the back of it tenderly. “Something wrong? Do you need to stop?”

“He didn’t say his safe word,” Connor reminded them, bending so he could put his forehead against Daryl upside down. “He just needs a minute, don’t you?”

Daryl smiled shyly as his breathing started to slow down, his blush now going all the way down to his chest. “Was it too much too soon, baby boy?” He was biting his lip as he looked up at her with adoration, nodding his head lightly as he calmed down.

“I was gonna blow my load,” he muttered. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” it was Murphy the one that jumped in to try and make him feel better, he still had his hand wrapped in both of his caressing it against his face like a damned cat. “If you do it, we’ll just need to keep her entertained until you can get it up again, no problem.”

“And of course you would be the one to keep me entertained, eh?” Carol just sat there, over Daryl’s stomach while he was already naked, sassing Murphy while just wearing her cargo pants.

“I can think Con and I could come up with something, until this one,” he pushed his knee into Daryl’s side making him grunt, “is ready for you to ride him.” The sound Daryl made at those words was closer to an animal dying that one that they would have expected to come from the man lying there, and the three of them snickered lightly at it.

“Assholes,” Daryl muttered as he glared at Carol, since she was the only one in his sight.

“I think it might be still early to venture into that, dear brother,” Connor teasing voice made Daryl tense slightly, “but we can work our way up to that, or well, down.”

Carol shook her head as Connor yelped at how hard Daryl was quizzing his tight in retaliation, clapping her hands as she saw the whole thing trying to get out of her control; and she definitely had plans so it had to stop then. At her clap they stilled, and she hid her smile at the thought of how well she had her boys trained, knowing the comment would only made them act up more. “Shall we continue?”

The three men nodded quickly, and Carol moved to stand up at the side of the bed, looking at the pretty picture they made all lying there in front of her. “Murph,” his eyes immediately moved to her from where he was ogling her breasts, “help me?” her voice filled with fake sweetness.

He immediately left his place in the triplet pile to bounce over to her, kneeling in front of her in the bed waiting for instructions. She took his hand, silently pulling him off the bed to stand before her. He was still wearing his jeans, sans belt, just as Connor was. “Off,” was all she said as she pointed at his jeans, smirking as he immediately jumped to follow her instructions. As he dropped them to stand completely naked in front of her, she shook her head, of course he had gone commando. He wiggled his eyebrows while wearing only his impish smile, and she couldn’t help but laugh. “You are horrible,” she said as she laughed while leaning her forehead against his collarbone.

“Want me to take those for you?” Murphy whispered as he ran his hands up and down her naked back, kissing the shell of her ear as he did so.

“Go ahead,” she said, pushing him down, smirking when he got it and dropped to his knees in front of her. She looked at the two other men as Murphy opened first her belt taking it out of the loops, as she ran her hands through his hair. Both of them were looking at the sight in front of them, Connor had a smile on his face that he just couldn’t seem to lose while Daryl looked enraptured by the sigh in front of him. Connor had moved so while Daryl was still half lying on top of him, he was able to bend his knees, propping Daryl’s arms on them.

“Con, you ok?” She asked, giggling and pulling at Murphy’s hair as he kissed her hip tickling her.

“Perfect,” was his single word answer as he smirked watching as she almost fell on the bed because of Murphy getting over excited about getting her naked. With a laugh she pulled the kneeling man up, shoving him back into the bed as soon as he was standing.

“What do you want?” She asked him, as she extended her hand getting closer to the oldest of the MacManus when he grabbed her hand. She could feel Daryl and Murphy looking at her, but she needed this, she needed to give Connor his time and space. She reached him, putting her free hand in his cheek, kissing him softly.

“I’m perfect,” he whispered as they separated just a smidge, their lips almost touching, eyes on each other’s. “I promise.” He kissed her once again, before letting her move back, although still keeping her hand entangled with his.

She could feel all of their eyes as she moved down the bed, no one else daring to make a move until she said so. Connor caressed the back of her hand with his thumb, feeling how she was trembling slightly as she tried to put up a front so Daryl mostly, didn’t catch how nervous she actually was, and the smile she threw his way was blinding.

“Murph,” Connor shook his head as his brother bounced on his knees slightly, he was such a kid sometimes. “Come here,” she dropped Connor’s hand to touch Murphy and direct him to where he had started that evening, behind her plastered like he would die if they were not touching. “Remember what I said?” she asked them, as the two of them moved until they were both straddling Daryl’s tights.

Connor ran his hands down Daryl’s arms, chuckling when he moved to grip his hands like a lifeline as his eyes didn’t move from the Queen kneeling in front of them. At their lack of answer she shook her head, sharing a knowing look with Connor. “Daryl,” at the sound of his name his eyes looked up from her body to her face, a slight panicked look on his face. “You can look,” she said as she let her hands move to caress her breasts, down her stomach, to caress Murphy’s arms around her waist, down her sides towards her center.

He nodded, his adam’s apple moving up and down as he swallowed at the sight in front of him. “Remember, Murphy is going to help you, so you don’t have to worry about making me come,” his eyes went back to hers the moment she uttered those words. “this time.”

She moved forward, her hands barely touching the skin of his hips, her fingertips gracing the skin just above where his cock was bobbing up and down, hard. Carol knew they would have more chances, just as she knew that if she touched him now, he would be a goner and this opportunity would be lost. His cock wasn’t particularly thick as it was long, and she grinned as moved her hand to grasp him at the base.

“Down, baby boy,” Connor muttered to him, gripping his hands until his knuckles were white, as Daryl whinned at the contact. “Not yet, I know you can do this, I want to see her ride you, even a little bit, C’mon,” he had dropped his head until it was right beside his, looking as Murphy’s hands started to wonder from Carol’s waist downwards towards her lips.

“Close your eyes, think about anything else, c’mon,” Carol was leaning back against Murphy as she started to move to kneel right over Daryl’s cock, as the other man’s fingers reached her center and started to touch her clit.

The sound Carol did as Murphy started to touch her made Daryl open his eyes, his chest heaving as he watched as Murphy opened his fingers so they could see as she moved so the tip of Daryl’s cock was lying there, at her entrance.

Her hand still gripping his base, Daryl felt as if he was dying. His heart was going a mile a minute, he was sweating and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. But the moment she started lowering herself onto him, he knew that if that was the moment he was going to die, he couldn’t have chosen a better one.

Carol gasped as she felt him finally inside of her, she was wet enough for not to be uncomfortable, and she just let the feeling of fullness envelop her. With Murphy at her back, and Daryl inside her, she finally let herself go. The moment he was completely inside her, her sitting on him with him so incredibly deep, she opened her mouth and no sound came out.

“Look at her, Daryl,” Connor muttered to the other man, as he made sure they both kept their eyes on the two in front of them. “If we thought she was beautiful before, just look at her now,” his words were going to deft ears, since the buzzing in Daryl’s head kept him from noticing anything else but the feeling of her warmth and how tight she was around him.

“Move,” he did hear that, and at Connor’s prompting he bucked his hips lightly, groaning at the feeling of her moving on top of him. Murphy smirked at his brother from where he was, rubbing her clit as she dropped her head back on his shoulder, not able to keep her eyes open as she was overwhelmed by the feelings around her.

“Open your eyes, my queen,” Murphy said to her ear, grinning as she did as he said. “Don’t you want to see our baby boy’s face when he comes?”

She groaned as she got back her bearings, one of her hands going to Murphy’s head and pulling his hair while the other moved to brace herself against Daryl’s abdomen. Her eyes made contact with the man’s under her, and she grinned as she grinded under him, once, twice, before his eyes became round as plates and she felt his cock swell even more inside of her.

As Murphy saw Daryl’s eyes grow big, he knew that was his signal and without waiting for Carol he pinched her clit while his other hand did the same to her nipple, and he grinned as the hand gripping the back of his head gripped harder as a strangled whine broke from her mouth.

When Daryl came back to himself, he noticed that not only were his eyes closed, but his breathing felt like he had just finished a marathon. Another thing he noticed, just as he was opening his eyes, was that he was still inside Carol, feeling as her walls contracted softly around him, as she moaned as she slumped into Murphy’s arms who was grinning over her face.

The other man, grinned at him, and Daryl couldn’t help but grin back, before giving him the finger with the hand that had been gripping Connor’s knee. Carol’s chuckle made him look back at her, grinning as he saw the smile shinning on her face. “There you are,” he moved free hand towards her, gripping her hand and hissing as he felt her release him as he pulled her towards him.

Daryl grunted as Connor pushed him slightly to get out of where he had been sitting beside him, lying down at his side, leaving a few inches between them, not touching him. Carol smiled at both of them, moving so she was snuggling to Daryl’s side her head on his shoulder. “You ok?” she asked as she pulled Murphy to snuggle to her back, sighing in contentment as he slipped an arm around her middle and plastered himself to her back once again.

He grunted in response, not being to coherently say anything at that moment. “I think you scrambled his brains,” Daryl whined using his free arm, since the other had basically been kidnapped by Carol and Murphy, to try and pull Connor closer, to what the older man moved.

“They were already scrambled,” Murphy muttered as he dropped kisses down Carol’s back, enjoying being naked with his favorite people in the world.

Daryl closed his eyes then, he had never, in all his life thought he would ever get to feel like he was feeling right then. Yes, he knew he loved them, and he felt loved, but there was just something so especial about what they had just done, and he couldn’t even begin to process it.

“You know,” Carol said softly a few minutes later. The lights were off when Daryl opened his eyes, and he knew it had probably been Connor who had gone and done so. They still needed to take a shower, and maybe talk about it further, but he felt just so good at the moment that he didn’t felt like moving even if the alarm for a herd sounded right then.

“What love?” Connor asked from where he was lying down, his voice sleepy.

“I think I know now,” He could hear Murphy grumbling something, muffled by Carol’s back, but still awake.

“What?” was the first word he was able to say coherently, he was just so drained.

“I think Daryl’s the oldest.” The light on Connor’s side of the bed turned, on, making all of them cringe while Murphy just burrowed himself further into Carol’s back.

“What are you talking about, woman?”

“He has the biggest cock.”

 

 

 


	2. AU: The saints kill Ed back in 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answer to [Alannastara's](http://alannastara.tumblr.com/) prompt. 
> 
> The prompt was: An AU where the saints do kill Ed.
> 
> Chapter rating: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place on the third season, same as the fic. The brothers were at the prison when they took over. Difference? Remember the scene where Connor and Murphy are playing with the kid while in the hospital? instead of the kid, they find a extremely injured Carol from one of the beatings Ed gave her... 
> 
> This is just a short thing I just put together quite quickly. :)

The moment Carol finally laid her eyes on the two inmates that from what she had heard from Daryl had basically saved Hershel’s life with the medical supplies, she thought she was dreaming.

But she wasn’t. If she had been, there would have not been walkers nor her daughter would have permanent scars from being chased by one of those awful things. Sofia looked back at her mother from where she was standing slightly in front of her, all tall and lanky, confusion in her face as she noticed her mother had tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth as if trying to keep herself from saying something.

Her movement caught the attention of the two men in front of the group, their eyes moving first to Sophia and then to Carol as they finally noticed them there.

Daryl’s crossbow almost slipped from his grasp when Carol tumbled past him and threw herself into the arms of the men in front of him; startling everyone around them. She was crying, and something in his chest just hurt from seeing her in tears. Sophia walked to his side, tense as the two of them watched as Carol hugged one and then the other stranger; as if they were old friends.

“Sophia,” The whole group was on edge, confused, as Carol turned around a huge smile on her face as she motioned to her daughter to come closer to her. “Remember the story,” she was smiling, stopping to take breath as she brought her daughter into her arms, “I used to tell you, about the angels that came down from heaven and saved us?”

Sophia had heard that story probably thousands of times. That had been her favorite story growing up, the story of how two dark haired angels had saved her mother’s life when the demon who had caused the horrible scars in her mother’s body had gone too far. It wasn’t until she was older, probably a few months before the turn that she had understood the analogy. She looked at the two men standing a few feet in front of her, surprising both of them by throwing her arms around the two of them at the same time. “Thank you for saving my mama,” were her whispered words, as the surprised men somewhat hugged back.

She pulled back, moving to stand beside Daryl once again. She threw a look at the redneck, noticing how his eyes were squinted and his hands white from how hard he was gripping his crossbow. This could be a good opportunity to finally get Daryl to make a move, jealousy she had learned, could do great things to make people notice feelings… or at least that’s what happened in the movies, after all the name Sophia Dixon didn’t sound bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, you know you can find me at [Tumblr](http://geektaire.tumblr.com/), open to prompts for this!


	3. AU: The one where Uncle Sibeal does something right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> The one where Daryl Dixon stops being Daryl Dixon at age six, and becomes Daryl MacManus.

Pain was the first thing that young Daryl Dixon felt as he started to wake up. Pain and the weird smell that he would forever relate to being in the hospital. He groaned as he tried to open his eyes, frowning as just one of them seemed to work.

“Easy there, laddie.” An unknown voice, followed by an unknown touch in his small right hand on his ‘blind’ side startled him almost to the point of falling off the hospital bed he was currently on. His breathing started to spike up, when the face of a man he had never seen before in his life finally appeared in front of him.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Daryl.” His voice was kind, but the thing that surprised him the most was the way he seemed to be barely able to keep his tears in check. His blue eyes, so much like the ones he saw in the mirror every day, looked at him like no one had before, like he mattered.  

Slowly, the stranger moved his hand to grasp his little one in his. And that’s how he stayed for the rest of the day, in silence as if waiting for him, Daryl, to be the first one to break it… and when he finally did almost full 24 hours later. His life changed completely, for good.

.-.-.-

Connor and Murphy MacManus were inseparable. They had been since they had come out of the womb. Always together, if there was one MacManus, the other was nearby if not right by the others side… that was just one of the laws of life.

That morning was just like any other morning in the twin’s life. Their mother had woken them up early for school, she had dragged them by their ears away from the library so they wouldn’t be late, they had played some footie with some other lads just after finishing… and they had arrived to see that their uncle Sibeal was staying over for dinner.

Their uncle was one of their favorite persons in the world. The man would spend hours upon hours telling them stories about the bible; and better yet, he would tell them stories about their father. The moment the boys saw their uncle’s car in their street, they took off running pushing each other to try and be the first ones to barge into their home. What they found once they did? They definitely didn’t expect that.

Sitting in the big couch was a boy, he was looking down at his old faded jeans as their mother and Uncle Sibeal talked with each other over his head. He looked about the same age as they, but they couldn’t be sure since he had yet to raise his head even if they had been as loud as a herd.

“Connor, Murphy,” their mother wasn’t exactly a sweet person like other mothers were. She was loud, and fun; but the tone of voice she was using at the moment was something the twins rarely got to hear. She pulled out a hand towards them, and slowly, wearily they both made their way to her. “I want to introduce you to someone,” there was something else in her voice, but at the time they were too young to understand it for what it was; raw pain.

As they got closer, Murphy taking his momma’s hand, they noticed that the boy seemed to be trying to hide. His little body, even smaller than they were, seemed to be trying to disappear in the ugly couch that they had. Murphy, even since then the more visceral of the two of them, was the first one to move closer to the boy.

Connor noticed how their Uncle was about to say something, when their mother just gave him a look that shut him up. The three of them watched as Murphy moved to the boy’s side, sitting down next to him although leaving a little space between them. Connor, seeing how the boy didn’t say anything (he had flinched slightly, eyes still downcast but nothing major) moved to sit at the boy’s other side.

“My favorite color is red too,” Murphy said as he pointed to the bright red cast the boy was sporting in his left wrist. The boy seemed to move his cast slightly so Murphy could get a better look at it.

“Mine is blue,” Connor offered from his other side.

“I like green,” the two adults in the room couldn’t help but smile as they heard the silent boy speak for the first time since him and Sibeal had arrived a couple of hours earlier.

“You do? Our room is painted green!” Murphy said a little excited, moving unconsciously so he was basically plastered to the boy’s side.

“You will like it then! We can go play there later.” Connor said as a matter of fact.

“I’m Murphy, and that’s Connor.”

“I’m Daryl.”

.-.-.-.-

When they got the call from Smecker to get out of Atlanta because the national guard was about to storm in, they did as they were told. Daryl barely remembered the area, having spent most of his life far away from the nightmare that had been his first years in Georgia.

They were one of the last people that made it out of Atlanta before the Napalm started raining from the skies; and those first nights they had barely left any space between the three of them as the slept.

Founding the quarry camp had been a blessing. The people there? Some more than others. The dead were walking, their friends were all scattered to the winds, they barely had anything else but the guns they had on them when everything had started; but they had each other, and that was the most important thing.

Their future was unknown. But that was nothing new. They would meet friends, foes, old lost half siblings, and some really crazy assholes. But the three of them together? They could take on all of it. But first there was a one last fat asshole they had to take care of as the saints. No one would miss a fat bastard who abused his wife… would them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [See you in Tumblr](http://geektaire.tumblr.com)


	4. Morning in Alexandria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal morning in Alexandria, nothing especial other than them waking up together.
> 
> Rating M (I guess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some of the stuff I have written for this AU that I have lying around... Nothing specific

 

The shower was their own little time. It wasn't like Daryl and Murphy didn't shower (they did) it was just that Daryl liked to shower with cold water, meanwhile Murphy was in and out in less than three minutes and making him stay any longer was more of a struggle than anything else. 

 

So that evolved to showers being their own little bubble, just for the two of them. Carol enjoyed more than anything the time spent undressing Connor,  layer by layer, while kissing softly every single piece of skin she uncovered. Meanwhile Connor’s favorite part was without a doubt the way Carol would lay her head back on his shoulder and let the hot water fall upon her chest as his hands cleaned every inch of her body. 

 

It was never about sex with them, but that's not to say that Connor wasn't naughty once in awhile and enjoyed making Carol come with just his hands; that especially being on the days when either one if his siblings was trying to use the toilet while they were in there; even more if any if them were sporting morning wood. 

 

It was the intimacy of it. It was the fact that they could just be there with each other, for each other. And we'll, if he could fuck with his brothers while doing so, well that was an extra. 

 

That morning had started like any other morning when they had some free time. After things had settled, Negan dealt with and a semblance of normalcy back in their lives; they had made sure there was at least once a week when all the four of them got to wake up together without the pressure of having something pending over their heads. 

 

By the time Connor woke up, Daryl had been up for at least an hour already. He always was the first one up, unless they had tired him out the night before. Connor opened his eyes to see that during the night he had burrowed himself into Carol’s neck, the freckles and her smell confirming his theory. 

 

Slowly as not to wake her he moved his head round rest on her shoulder instead of having his face smashed into her neck. The smiling blue eyes that followed his movement were not a surprise at all. 

 

Smiling back to Daryl, Connor moved the arm he had thrown over his brother's back during the night until he could caress the bruise under Daryl's eye. It was still dark blue, and he could see his brother flinch slightly as his thumb caressed under it lightly. He didn't open his mouth but he sent a prayer in thanks to whomever was looking after them for having brought the four of them back and relatively unharmed. 

 

“You're such a boobs man,” Connor teased Daryl, his voice deep and raspy from sleep as their foreheads almost touched of how close the two of them were. Daryl, as usual, had ended up using Carol’s breast as a pillow; and he was unashamed at the position most often than not he ended up in when sleeping next to their woman. 

 

“Shut up, you wanker.” Murphy sleepy voice said from behind him, where the middle MacManus had ended up sleeping. Apparently the bad mood he had been in the night before had not left him completely. It might have had something to do with a prank the three of them had ran on him. It might have no, but who could really say? 

 

“Come on, Muffin,” Carol sleepy voice made the two men lying practically on top of her move their heads off her chest. “You know you love us.” 

 

“I love you,” Murphy grumbled as he moved to get out of bed, “they, I tolerate.” 

  
  



	5. Negan. Rating: T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outtake inspired by the latest instagram post from Reedus... who in turn got it from Clairesreedusart  Instagram 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is again in an AU future of this AU.... get it?... might happen, might not happen... just felt the need to write it after seeing that manip.

“Are you nervous?” Connor asked Murphy, as they watched on from over the RV where they were hiding. Those words took him to almost twelve years before, when they had been about to do this same thing for the first time.

The risks were higher now that they had been twelve years ago. Back then they were just doing to help the world get rid of a group of bad men, of rapist, killers and drug dealers. Now? They were doing to protect their family. To free their brother from an almost certain death.

Connor looked further away, to the tree that he knew Carol had climbed to help them. The two of them, him and Murphy, had been glad when she had accepted her position as vital part of the plan, but a part that needed to stay far enough to stay out of the crossfire.

They couldn’t get Daryl back, just to lose her too. Daryl wasn’t looking all that well, he was pale and they could see how he was barely able to keep himself upright. The man that had Daryl’s crossbow was going to die, no one hurt one of Connor’s brothers and lived to tell the tale.

The appearance of Rick and the rest of the group had been a nasty surprise, since they had been following the group that had shot Daryl since after they had gotten to Carol mid-way through the day. They sent out a prayer in thanks to God for the fact that Negan had such a big ego that he hadn’t realized half of his men hadn’t made it to the check point.

They had made sure they would never get to those check points. Their attention went back to the man that had their back to them. All of the lights were pointing towards where they had their family kneeling, allowing them to somewhat hide in plain sight.

The man sure loved his monologues.

Connor took a deep breath, before nodding to Murphy.

The man raised the bat in front of Daryl.

That was their signal.

And then hell broke loose.

Later they would apologize to Aaron for the shot he got to his shoulder, and to Michonne for almost causing her to lose a leg. But that was the thing

There had a _later_.

In their minds it all took just a couple of seconds, in reality they had no idea how long it had taken. When they jumped down from the rood of the RV, guns pointing to the man whimpering in pain lying in the middle of it, they weren’t Connor and Murphy MacManus, Daryl’s brothers and Carol’s men.

They were the Boston saints.

And Negan was their latest victim.

 In perfect sync, they grabbed Negan by the back of his jacket pulling him into a kneeling position. He was still laughing, the sociopath, as blood poured from his wounds. He would die from the shots in the chest and legs if they left him. But he didn’t deserve that, he deserved the death they reserved only to the worst of the worst.

They could feel the eyes of their family on them, but they never stopped to look at them. They had a job to do.

And Shepherds we shall be For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti.


	6. 7.03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MacDixons take/fix it on 7.03. Beware this has spoilers and it's being published before the episode airs. So it's just based on speculations.

Carol sighed as she watched the sun start to rise from the window of their room. She looked over her shoulder, watching for a moment as Connor and Murphy slept behind her.

 

They had finally fallen asleep just a few hours ago, the exhaustion of everything happening had finally taken over. She couldn’t sleep though.

 

Daryl, Rosita and Denise had left for a run yesterday morning. He hadn’t wanted to go, not fond of getting separated from them after what had happened not ten days before, but Denise was set on going and she had told him it was okay. They would be there when he came back. She would be there when he got back

 

Connor and Murphy had offered to go, but Daryl had told them to stay with her. It was a fast run, just to pick up some medication that Denise wanted. Just a quick run to the town and back. Nothing major.

 

It had been eighteen hours since he had left. Carol jumped when she felt Connor’s arm sneak around her waist, his warm chest pressing into her back as he burrowed his face in the side of her neck. He was as tense as she was. He had the same bad feeling she had.

 

Silently, the two of them dressed, Murphy joining them halfway through the motions. They were tense, touching each other more often than usual as if making sure the others were there.

 

Connor kissed the side of her head as he moved to go downstairs and start with breakfast, and Murphy followed her to the room where they had left Judith sleeping the night before. Rick and the rest of their family had taken Maggie to the Hilltop. They had been put on Judith’s watch.

 

Even the girl seemed to realize there was something else going on, resorting to putting her thumb in her mouth and resting her little head on Murphy’s shoulder as he carried her downstairs.

 

The silence was broken by the sound of the gates opening and a truck coming in. The three of them looked at each other, before running out of their house. Their house was closer to the edge of the settlement, so they just followed the wall until they made it to the gates.

 

Something had definitely happened.

 

Rick let out a sob as he saw Murphy carrying Judith, taking her to his arms without saying a word to the three of them. He fell to his knees as he cried onto Judith’s head. Carl didn’t meet their eyes, as he knelt by his father.

 

Murphy knew the boy better than his father did. He was mad, he was murderous. But yet, he was avoiding their eyes. He felt like his heart had left his chest. There was only one reason why Carl would avoid looking at him.

Daryl.

 

“Rosita? Denise?” Carol’s broken voice made Murphy look at where she was looking. The two women that had left with their brother were looking worse for wear. Denise’s cheek looked swollen, she was missing her glasses, and she was shivering.

 

Rosita looked broken.

 

“No,” Connor said softly as both of them found their arms suddenly around Carol. “Where is he?”

 

“Connor.” It was Denise who slowly approached them. They hadn’t realized then, but the three of them were clinging to each other looking murderous. They were not going to allow anyone to tell them their fourth was gone. There was just no way.

 

“He took him.” Everyone turned to look at Rosita, who was looking disheveled but who was standing next to the truck they had came in. “He laughed, and he said that he wasn’t a little bitch like Rick.”

 

Her voice broke at the last part, finally looking up at the three of them. There was murder in her eyes, there was a fire that would not be extinguished. They would need that fire.

 

“Who?” Carol asked, not a trace of fear in her voice. She was standing tall in between the brothers and Connor couldn’t help but smirk a little bit at the change. The thought of Daryl being gone, the mere thought had almost broke them.

 

But he was alive.

 

That was all they needed.

 

“Negan,” Eugene whispered as he slowly moved to stand behind Rosita. He looked like he wanted to touch the woman, but he too looked beaten down. “He killed Abe, and then he proceeded to mentally torture Rick.”

 

Rick didn’t even notice that they were talking about him, he was still sobbing into his hands now since Michonne had taken Judith from him when the girl had started to cry as well.

 

“Daryl didn’t back down, he-” Eugene made a pause to sniff as tears started to fall down his cheeks. “He started to threaten Negan when he took Carl, he promised him he would kill him, he swore to him he and his brothers would end him.”

 

Connor nodded, him and Murphy shared a look before the three of them turned and started to make their way to the armory. There were no words needed between the three of them, they didn’t even needed to think twice about what they were set out to do.

 

They were getting Daryl back.

 

The three of them knew exactly what each of them had to do. Carol grabbed the food while Murphy and Connor filled the bags with guns, ammo and anything they found useful.

 

Negan was going to die.

 

It took them fifteen minutes to get everything together, and they exited the house used as an armory only to stop in their tracks when they found the rest of the Alexandria community waiting for them outside.

 

“You can’t do that,” Rick snarled at them, taking a step towards Connor, his hand over his Python as a warning.

 

“Stop me.” Connor didn’t wait for him to say anything else, he slammed his shoulder into Rick’s chest.

 

“He’s going to kill him, will you have your brother’s life on your conscience? Murphy’s? Carol’s?”

 

Connor took a deep breath, his back was to most of their group so they were unable to see the look in his eyes. Carol and Murphy moved to the side, just as Connor turned decking Rick right in the face. Rick was out before he hit the ground, blood gushing from his broken nose.

 

The three of them continued their way towards the gate. They would find them, they would find Daryl. And they would end this once and for all.

 

-.-.-

 

It had taken them almost five days. They had left Alexandria on foot, the four of them after Rosita had demanded that they take her with them. Connor had looked at her, looked into her eyes, before letting her join them.

 

Then they had spent the next three days trying to locate the Saviors compound. They had killed every single Savior they found in the road. None of them got a free pass, not after what Rosita had told them they had done.

 

Not after shooting Daryl.

 

Rosita had told them everything, how they had been ambushed on the train tracks, how Daryl had tried to get them free and had gotten shot. How he had tried to save Carl’s arm when it seemed that Negan was going to force Carl’s own father to cut it.

 

By the third day they had a location. They had spent the next day haunting the grounds around the compound, setting up traps and what not to catch those that would try to escape after they started their attack.

 

During the fourth day they had seen him. Murphy and Carol had seen him across the field as he was pushed around against a fence. He was barefoot, wearing some awful clothing. He looked sick, and he looked scared.

 

Carol watched as a blond man, who Rosita had said was called Dwight, pushed Daryl’s bow against his side while wearing Daryl’s Angel wings vest. Murphy had hugged her to him when he heard her promise that she would kill that man for touching Daryl.

 

He was sure she was going to deliver.

 

The night before their attack, they had barely slept. For a group that enjoyed chaos, they were way too predictable. They had timed the guard changes, they had caught and killed every single group that left the compound.

 

They were ready to get Daryl back.

 

.-.-.-

 

He had no idea what day it was, what time it was. All he knew was that it was cold, that something hurt. All he knew was that he was alone.

 

Negan had come seen him more than five times, that he knew. He was in a concrete cell, completely naked, huddling for warmth against the corner. He was stripped naked and searched anytime he was brought back from the outside.

 

He did not give them the joy of seeing his tears, even if he felt them threaten to come out every single time someone as much as looked at him.

 

The first day had been the worst. He had still been bleeding when he got there, and he had been taken to what posed as the infirmary. He had been in such state, fighting against everyone who even dared to try to get close to him, that someone had stabbed him with a needle. And the next thing he knew he was waking up naked in the cell.

 

He had retched until there was nothing left in him. He had tried to remember what had happened, but nothing had come to mind. The truth was that his shoulder was killing him, his head was hurting, the cold made his skin burn, and he had no idea who had done this.

 

That was before the beatings started.

 

Negan would come in, he calculated maybe twice a day, and walked around his cell looking down as he tried to hide in a corner behind his long hair. He would talk, he would kick him, he would order his men to grab him while he threatened to bash his head with the bat he seemed to love to carry.

 

Yet, Daryl would not do anything.

 

They would feed him dog food in moldy bread. He would retch at the smell, but after the third day he knew he needed to eat something. He was going to get out of there, his brothers would come for him. He was sure.

 

No matter how much Negan would use that against him. He had let it slip that he had family, that he had people he cared about. And of course they were being used against him. Dwight would come and start taunting him, laughing at the marks on his back and the tattoos that were only for their eyes. Only for her eyes.

 

At least Negan didn’t know that Carol existed. And if he had any say in it, he would never know. He was going to kill him, he decided early on.

 

It was really early morning, the small window on his cell letting him know that the night had finally ended. His body hurt everywhere, from the kicking, from the gunshot wound, from the new torture Dwight had decided to visit on him the day before.

 

There was something in the air though, there was something different about today.

 

The scrapes on his back, that went all the way from his neck to his ankles, stung as he moved to try and get into a better position. He closed his eyes to try and pretend he was anywhere but there. If he closed his eyes he could imagine he was back home, waiting on his Carol and his brothers to get back into bed with him. He could just imagine he was sitting in their cold bathroom, in the tub while Connor and Murphy argued in their room while he waited for Carol to come and join him.

 

He felt the warmth of the lone ray of sunlight hit his face. He opened his eyes, blinking as the light made his eyes water. He heard hurried steps get closer to his cell, and he closed his eyes once again resting the side of his head against the wall he was huddled against. He was starting to go deep into that space, into the place he went every morning to be able to survive this.

 

He didn’t notice that the steps were lighter than usual.

 

-.-.-

They were in.

 

They has taken the guards on the towers first. Four of them, four look out posts, four more dead men. They were only using the guns with the silencers for the time being, saving their heavier stuff for when it was needed. Patiently they made their way through the complex, shutting doors, shooting people.

 

They had been making their way around the compound for almost an hour when the remaining survivors finally realized something was amiss. They didn’t stand a chance in the end. By then they had cleared most of the rooms, having found a whole wing of the place filled with women and children. They had trapped those, no need in risking them following the same ideas as the asshole that lead them. After all it had been mostly women who had kidnapped Carol and Maggie the week before.

 

When they found the cell block in the end,  they knew there were just a few remaining Saviors, in between both Negan and Dwight. But they had made sure they had no means to escape. They would finish this today.

 

Carol was the first one to see him. The sound she made was one that Rosita will never forget, it was the sound of a wounded animal, there was no other way she would ever be able to describe it.

 

Carol shot off running, followed closely by Murphy. Connor stood next to Rosita, anxious as he watched the two of them run to Daryl, wanting to go on but at the same time conscious that their job there was not done yet.

 

“Go,” Rosita said softly as she turned to stand guard. Connor didn’t need to be told twice as he ran towards where Carol was anxiously waiting for Murphy to find the key to Daryl’s cell door from the bunch they had collected during their morning endeavour.

 

“Hey baby boy,” Carols said softly as she pushed herself against the bars, as if she was going to be able to slip in between them to get to Daryl if she did that. “We’re here, Daryl, we’re here for you baby.”

 

Connor clenched his fists in anger as he watched his brother huddle closer to the wall. He didn’t seem to recognize who was at the door, he just seemed to retreat further and further as he heard people try to come into the cell.

 

Finally Murphy found the key.

 

Carol dropped on her knees at his side the moment she was inside the cell with him. She wanted to haul him into her arms, but she knew her Daryl. She knew that she had to be careful with him. She wanted to kill every single person still breathing inside the building walls.

 

“Hey baby boy,” Carol said softly as she moved a little closer to him, “I missed you so much.”

 

Daryl just closed his eyes harder, pulling away from her.

 

“Hey baby brother,” Connor said softly as he crouched beside where Carol was kneeling. He looked over his shoulder to see Murphy frozen at the door. His brother seemed to be stuck in the position he had left him, his automatic rifle across his chest as he looked at the broken form of their youngest brother.

 

“Can I touch you, baby boy?” Carol asked softly, her hands positioned to try and touch Daryl’s bare shoulder but waiting for his permission. “I’m here, Pookie.”

 

Connor saw as the muscles around Daryl’s eyes seemed to loosen a little bit at her words. “Hey Decks, it’s okay baby brother, we’re here.”

 

Carol’s free hand was gripping Connor’s thigh and he just felt her squeeze harder as Daryl finally opened his eyes. “Carol? Con?”

 

“Hey idjit.” Connor knew his voice sounded broken, but he did not care. They had found their brother, they had gotten him back.

 

Daryl made a indescribable noise, surprising Carol by grabbing her and hugging her to him not caring about the fact that he was probably going to have marks from her rifle across his chest. She was practically straddling him as he seemed to try to hide himself in her. Connor moved, slowly putting his arm around his shoulders, the murderous rage coming back to him the moment Daryl flinched slightly from his touch.

 

“How?” Carol ran her hands through Daryl’s hair as she allowed him to hide in herself, she could feel his tears as they coated her neck and chest. She did not care about anything but him.

 

“We’ll always find each other, you better never forget that.” It was Murphy who said that from the door, a sad smile on his face as he looked at them.

 

Daryl looked up to meet his identical brother’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but let out a sob before he hid his face against Carol’s chest again.

 

Carol’s hands ran over the back of his head, his sides, as his arms just pulled her as close as humanly possible.

 

“That’s all really touching, you know?” The four of them tensed up immediately at the sound of the unknown voice. Or at least unknown for most of them.

 

“Really, that was all quite touching, baby boy, pookie and all that shit.” Connor got to his feet, putting himself in between Carol, Daryl, and whom he was guessing was Negan.

 

“So I take you two are the brothers he liked to talk so much about…” Connor looked at the man standing across the narrow hallway. The man had Rosita pinned to his chest, the arm with the bat across her stomach while his other hand holded a knife against her neck. “And wow, the silver fox over there, I would definitely not kick her out of bed.”

 

Carol heard Daryl growl against her chest where she had found him clutching his head against her breast. They were not going to get close to him, she would die first, rather than let them touch another single hair on his head.

 

Connor didn’t take his eyes off Negan. He was flanked by five men, probably his personal guard. And most likely the only men left alive in the complex. The way Negan talked though, it made him think he had no idea of what was going on.

 

Negan had no idea that he had lost the moment he had dared to take Connor’s brother.

 

“So with whom am I going to begin?” Negan asked as he forced Rosita to walk forward, closer to the end of the corridor where the four of them were behind bars. “Because let’s be honest, I told Prick Grimes-” he chuckled at his own joke, “I own all of your asses, and this? This is a direct disregard of my rules-” he turned to look at his men, “and didn’t I promise that there would be consequences for breaking the rules?”

 

“I think I’m going to start with Silver Fox over there-” Negan pointed his bat towards Carol still keeping Rosita against his front, “isn’t so sad that the innocent are the ones that suffer the most?” He asked with mock pity on his voice as he looked at Rosita.

 

Daryl blinked when he felt Carol’s hand move from his back to his chest. He didn’t dare to move although he wanted to ask her what she was doing.

 

Connor’s eyes moved from Negan’s face to Rosita’s. The woman was not showing one ounce of fear, and Connor couldn’t help but smile at her. The feisty latina had always been a favorite of his. Her eyes though, her eyes were not on his face. She was looking at something beyond him.

 

And that’s when hell broke lose. As Negan raised his bat to point at Connor instead, Rosita used that opportunity to slam the knife that she had kept hidden on her left sleeve right into Negan’s crotch, turning it as soon as it hit target.

 

That was all the distraction they needed. Negan immediately dropped his arms, and Rosita threw herself to the ground.

 

“Down!” Connor and Murphy didn’t need to be told twice, the two of them hit the floor simultaneously as Carol pushed Daryl onto his back before raising her automatic rifle and pulling the trigger.

 

Bullets ricocheted everywhere. It felt like hours but it was probably just minutes. Connor raised his head as calm rained again, the only sound those of the wounded groaning in pain. He pushed his hands on the floor and got to his feet.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Connor looked over at Murphy, wincing when he saw his brother clutching his arm, where apparently a ricocheting bullet had landed.

 

“I’m good,” Murphy muttered as he too got to his feet, immediately moving towards where Carol was looking over Daryl. She was bleeding from her leg, but she hadn’t seemed to notice as she ran her hands over Daryl’s chest and face making sure he was unharmed. Nothing but him mattered to her.  

 

“Love,” Connor said as he put a hand on her shoulder, her blue eyes met his and he couldn’t help but smile softly at her. “You’re hurt.”

 

“I’m okay,” Carol said softly, frowning as she looked down at where he was softly touching her leg only to see her pant had a bullet hole in it. “Oh.”

 

“Guys,” Rosita’s voice from across the corridor made the four of them look away from Carol to where she was standing. She was unharmed, looking at them as she kept her foot on Negan’s chest. As soon as she noticed them looking she put a little more weight on her foot, making the man under her groan louder.

 

Connor looked at Carol and Daryl, who had returned to his previous position with his head on her chest, to Murphy who was using his mouth to tighten a piece of cloth around his wound. At his brother’s nod, the two of them made stalked they way towards Rosita.

 

“Look at this little bitch,” Connor said as he looked down at the bloodied Negan, making sure he was stepping on one of the man’s wounds as he moved to look down at him.

 

Negan laughed, his chest constricting with each chuckle as the sound of gurgling blood from his throat was heard along that. “You’re no better than me.”

 

“That’s where you are wrong-” Connor pulled out his gun, pulling the safety off before he brought it down to point right between Negan’s eyes. “We are.”

 

“Stop.” Connor looked up to see Rosita looking at him with something he couldn’t recognize in her eyes. Negan chuckled under him, his eyes filled with mirth.

 

“The lady won’t condone this kind of violence, I always did have-”

 

Negan didn’t get to finish his words as a shot rang out. Connor jumped back as his pants were splattered with blood and brain matter. Rosita silently put her gun away, turning her back to them as she crouched down to start putting people down with her knife.

 

Connor and Murphy shared a look.

 

A groan to Connor’s right brought their attention back to the matter at hand. By then, most of the remaining saviors were either dead or close to. All except one.

 

Dwight looked panicked from where he was lying, a red stain smeared across his stomach. He was dying, a shot through the abdomen. But he was not yet dead.

 

Connor and Murphy shared a look, before Connor grabbed him by the legs and dragged him towards the middle of the corridor. Towards were both him and Murphy could be looking down at him.

 

“We once promised we were not after the poor nor the hungry.” Connor’s voice resonated across the room.

 

“We would not ask for the tired or the sick.” Murphy immediately followed

 

“We claimed the corrupt, it was evil that would be sought by us. And what bigger evil than the one that turned to the hand that once fed him, the hand that once offered help.”

 

“It’s for that that we will send you to whatever god you wish.”

 

Connor and Murphy were already pointing down to Dwight when the shuffling of someone’s steps behind them made them turn in unison. A few steps behind were Carol and Daryl, using each other to keep themselves upright.

 

Daryl’s eyes were on Dwight’s form, hatred in them. Carol said nothing as she pushed herself away from a concerned looking Daryl, limping as she took a step closer to Murphy. Without saying anything she put out her hand, and Murphy immediately knew what she was asking.

 

He put the gun on her hand.

 

She took a deep breath and she started. “And shepherds we shall be, for thee my Lord for thee, power hath descended forth from thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. We shall flow a river forth to thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be.” Her voice was wavering as she finished to that part.

 

“In nomine Patris,” Connor said.

 

“et Filii,” Murphy joined in as he put his arm around Carol’s waist to help keep her upright.

 

“et Spiritus Sancti.” Daryl whispered.

 

A shot rang out.

 

And there were saviors no more.

 

 


	7. 7.03 other version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7.03 closer to the proper episode... written after the episode aired. 
> 
> probably rated M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of usual negan like shit... also there's a use of his usual kind of logic of 'if she asks for it it's not rape even if I threatened everything she loves'

He had lost sense of how long he had spent in there. He knew how many times Dwight had opened the door, he had know how long he had been able to refuse the dog food sandwiches. He knew how many of them he had eaten. 

 

He knew how many visits had been since he had been stripped naked for everyone to see every part of him. He knew how many times that stupid song had ran in a loop. 

 

He knew that every visit, every time that song started all over again, every time he was taken to see the doctor and paraded around… it was a moment closer to when his brothers and Carol would storm into the sanctuary to reclaim him. 

 

That was how he kept himself from breaking. 

 

He had had a moment of despair as blood loss had made his heart race and his hands shake. What if they didn’t come and get him? What if Negan did the same thing to his family than he had done to Abe?

 

He had woken up naked on the cell and when he started feeling his chest start to constrict for a moment, he had taken a deep breath and prayed. Yes, Daryl MacfuckingDixon had prayed to the God his family had taught him to. He had prayed for their safety, he had prayed for strength, and he had prayed for God to allow him once more look at his wife and his brothers. 

 

Daryl sighed as the song started all over again. He had gotten little sleep, using what he had learned from now a year of having his brothers to be able to do so. He had become amazing at ignoring Murphy as loud as he could get sometimes. 

 

The shadows under the door shifted, and he knew what it meant. Dwight was coming. 

 

“ _ And we're breaking out the good champagne…”  _ He knew he had one of the most awful singing voices ever, he was basically tone deft thing that was really funny since Murphy was able to carry a proper tune _. “We're sitting pretty on the gravy train…”  _ he continued to sing at the top of his lungs, bopping his head as he did so pretending not to see the shadows under the door just before the knob jiggled as it turned. _ “And when we sing every sweet refrain, Right here on easy street”  _

 

He looked up at Dwight as he stood in the middle of the door. He looked at him in the eyes, defiant. He caught the sandwich as he threw it at him, not taking his eyes off him as he took a bite. 

 

“It could do with a little bit of salt!” He giggled inside as Dwight glared at him even more before he slammed the door. The singing was him proyecting Murphy, the wise ass remarks was all Connor. The planning for their deaths was all Carol. 

 

He was getting out of there, one way or another. 

 

The next day brought him clothes and seeing the light of day for the first time since he had been brought in. He had also ran into the girl that had been with Dwight that day in the forest. He looked at the two of them, deciding not to say anything to them but watch them. 

 

He would definitely kill Dwight but he was going to free her, she was as much of a prisoner here as he was. 

 

The clothes might have been a way of torture on themselves since they were so damned itchy. He threw them off himself as soon as he was inside the cell once more. The coldness of the concrete feeling like a respite against his red skin. 

 

“Motherfucker.”

 

He felt like kicking down the door as the music resumed a few minutes after he had gotten back. He wanted out, he wanted to sleep on his bed in the middle with all his people around him. He wanted to eat something that Carol had cooked just for them. He wanted to take a fucking shower because he had been living in his own shit and piss for the last week. 

 

He wanted to play with Judith and rough house with Carl. He wanted to tease Murphy until the three of them ended up fighting over something stupid, and Carol had to put them into ‘time out’. 

 

He glared as an unknown man opened the door the next time instead of Dwight. He knew it was a trap, it was too careless, too amateur. But he had to try. He would never forgive himself if he didn’t. His arm wasn’t even closer to being as good as new but he wasn’t dying.

 

He wasn’t even surprised when he was ambushed as he tried to go for the bikes. Daryl gritted his teeth as he heard Negan whistle as he made his way towards where he was standing, in the middle of the circle made by his men. 

 

“Are we pissing our pants, yet?” 

 

Daryl chuckled at that, looking defiantly at the man standing in front of him. He was nothing else but that, a man. Nothing more, nothing less. 

 

“Are you finding this funny?” Negan asked, laughing as he swung his bat, Lucille, around. “Cause it looks like you are.”

 

“It’s just funny to see how big of a pussy you are, you can’t take me on you own so you need your cronies here to do your job for you.” Daryl snarled as one of the men too a step closer to him, watching in satisfaction as the man took a step back with fear in his eyes. 

 

“Daryl, Daryl, DAryl,” Negan chuckled as he said his name, walking around him at a lazy pace. “It seems like you just won’t learn the lesson.”

 

“I know all the lyrics to the song now, do you want me to sing it to you?”

 

Negan chuckled, placing Lucille over his shoulder. He looked at Daryl, guard up,bare footed and looking worse for wear. “Who are you?” 

 

“What the fuck..” Daryl muttered as he looked at Negan like he was stupid. 

 

The person he was pointing the bat at behind him answered. “Negan.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Negan.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Negan.” They all answered in unison. 

 

“You see that?” Negan asked as he kept on looking at the defiant Daryl. “I am everywhere.”

 

“You’re just a bunch of pussies.”

 

Negan seemed to not have heard him, although Daryl could see the people around him shift as he had said the words. 

 

“And this was your one chance to prove to me that that was sinking in and it failed.” Daryl looked to the sides as he felt the people around him start to shift ready to attack him. “Which sucks cause your life was about to get so much cooler.”

 

Daryl laughed out loud at those words, making even Negan visibly frown. 

 

“You find that funny?” Daryl laughed again as the man, visibly upset, pointed the bat at him. 

 

“My life is going to get even cooler now.” Daryl smirked as he looked at the bewildered Negan. 

 

“Screw this,” Negan muttered before suddenly he swung the bat towards Daryl. Daryl didn’t move, the smirk on his face still present as he watched Negan. The bat stopped inches from his face. 

 

“You don’t scare easily.” Negan said chuckling as he put the bat down. “I like it.”

 

“But Lucille, it kind of pisses her off.” Daryl continued watching silently, the smirk still in place but quiet now. “She feels it's disrespectful, lucky for you it’s not feeling too thirsty today.”

 

Daryl knew what was coming, he saw the challenge in Negan’s eyes. The man wanted to break him, and in another life, in another time, he might have. But not now, now he had more to live than anything before. 

 

He didn’t pay attention to what Negan was saying, he paid attention to what he was showing. The man was nothing but a clown, he used fear to keep his people under his thumb. And he wanted to use him as an example, he wanted to break him and show him as a trophy when he went back to Alexandria. 

 

He reacted as the first man moved towards him, he fought them off as best as he could on his own. 

 

He threw his shirt off as soon as he was back inside his cell. He used the cold concrete to help the swelling around his ribs go down. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to pass saliva, everything hurt. 

 

He knew Negan was not done with him yet. The next thing he knew was he was talking to Dwight, promising him he was going to kill him before he was shown a picture of what had once been Abraham. 

 

He took a look at the picture and used the anger in him as fuel. He was getting out of there. He knew that. 

 

It didn’t take long for Negan to make Dwight take him out of the cell and to him again. Daryl limped down the hallway as he was dragged behind the man wearing his clothes. 

 

He was brought into the room he had seen before, one that was better furnished than anything he had before the turn. Anything him or Merle had ever had. 

 

“Are you thirsty?” Negan asked, as he passed him a glass of water. Daryl took it in his hand not taking his eyes out of the man in front of him. A noise far away grabbed Daryl’s attention, as he moved his head minutely so he could hear better while Negan went on and on talking about some bullshit or another. 

 

He was brought back from where he was thinking about the noise when he felt Negan move closer to him. 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“Daryl.” 

 

The first blow went to his stomach, making his already broken ribs hurt as hell, some of the barbwire catching on his skin and the shirt and breaking it. Daryl used his hands on his tights to raise again upright. He looked at Negan straight to his eyes. 

 

“Ohhhhh, he won’t break!” Negan chuckled as he grabbed Daryl by the shirt and pulled him to the middle of the room. Daryl continued to look definitely at him, as Dwight pulled up his crossbow and aimed it at his head. 

 

“Who are you?” Negan asked again as he raised Lucille high. 

 

“Connor.”

 

Daryl slammed into the cabinet behind him at the force of the hit. He looked up, feeling as blood started to soak his shirt from where it had caught the skin of his side where he had been hit. He looked at Negan on the eye again. If he was going to die, he was going to do so with their names in his mouth. 

 

Negan grabbed him by the hair and dragged him back to his feet to the middle of the room again. 

 

“Who are you?!” Negan was screaming now as he pulled Daryl’s head back by the hair, Lucille splattered with his blood and pieces of his skin that it had taken with it. 

 

“Murphy.” 

 

Negan yelled as he slammed his bat on Daryl’s left side once again, enjoying the grunt of pain as he broke the bone of the arm that he had moved to try and protect his ribs from another hit. 

 

Daryl fell once more, all his left side hurting like he hadn’t hurt in a long time. He heard the same noises once again, and he started chuckling. 

 

“This clown finally lost it,” Negan announced turning to look at Dwight who looked nervous before he turned his back to him, and the door, to look down at where Daryl had been able to drag himself to sit on his knees. He was still chuckling. 

 

“What is it so funny, bub?” Negan said as he used Lucille to raise Daryl’s face, enjoying as the barb wire caught under his chin and opened new wounds. 

 

“My wife is going to kill you,” Daryl chuckled again as he looked right into Negan’s eyes. 

 

“Do you hear this asshole?” Negan said as he looked over his shoulder at Dwight. “I’m going to tell you what I’m going to do, bub,” Negan turned to Daryl once more, “I’m going to bash your skull open, and I’m going to take your body back to Alexandria and I’m going to have your fucking widow begging me to fuck her right in front of it less than an hour after I give her the joyus news!”

 

“You’re going to die.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“You touched her Pookie.” Negan laughed even harder at that, he took Lucille away from his face, raising it high ready to swing as Daryl knelt in front of him. 

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Carol.”

 

Negan’s body slumped to the ground as a bullet went through his brain. 

 

“Hey Pookie.”

 

Daryl fell forward into Connor’s arms as his brother fell on his knees in front of him, Carol’s small hands caressing his cheek as their eyes met. 

 

“Took you long enough, assholes.”

  
  
  



	8. Shorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on two things.... 
> 
> [ this ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BP_O__UhtY-/?taken-by=spflanery) and [ this ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPtmlVJl-OW/?taken-by=flaneryfever)

 

 

Carol had no idea from where the devil he had found them. They had been probably a prank gift by the other two, but the joke was on them. 

 

And she was the winner in the end. 

 

Carol sighed as she rested her shoulder against the wall as she watched Connor. He was only wearing those shorts, and nothing else. The kids had spent the night at Maggie and Glenn’s place, since the couple had wanted to ‘practice’ for when little Hershel arrive in a few months. And who was Carol to deny herself and her boys a night on their own for once?

 

And Zach, after hearing that, had decided to find himself an alternate accommodation for the night. She was wearing a button up that somehow Murphy had wrangled Daryl into the night before, one that had made Daryl’s arms look exquisite; that and Murphy’s boxers. 

 

She had woken up cuddled by two out of three of her boys, and she had slowly but surely gone in search of her missing piece. She sighed softly as she felt her needs stirring as she watched him bring the coffee cup to his lips and take a sip as he gazed out the window. 

 

He was beautiful, that was the only word that could describe her Connor. He was leaner than Daryl, he was more marked than Murphy. She had been surprised after meeting him, how he kept a workout routine as much as he could, his body a reflection of that. 

 

She felt her belly tightening as he raised his arms and stretched, his muscular back with his Jesus tattoo marking every single muscle as if they were just waiting for her hands to run her fingertips on top of them. 

 

“Hey,” Carol murmured as she let her hands run up and down Connor’s back, chuckling when he jumped slightly, surprised at the sudden contact. “You weren’t there when I woke up.”

 

Connor made a non comitant noise, laughing softly as her hands moved from his back to his front, plastering herself to his back. That was his big secret, he was really ticklish. And she was the only one that had authorization to use it against him, his brothers usually were on the receiving end of a dick punch or something incredible juvenile like that. But not her. Never her. 

 

“You wear them just to torture me, don’t you?” Carol whispered, her lips against his shoulder as her fingers softly followed the edge of his shorts, never going any further down. 

 

“I would never do such thing, my lady.” His shoulders were shaking with repressed laughter, and Carol couldn’t help but move and bit into the back of his shoulder in retaliation. 

 

“Did you just bite me?!” Carol giggled, pulling away from Connor and raising her hands to cover her mouth as she tried to pretend she wasn’t dying from laughter at his reaction. “You did!”

 

He sounded angry, but he was anything but. He was grinning as he started to walk towards her. The only thing Carol could do then was to turn on her heels and make a run for it. 

 

She had barely taken a step up the stairs when she heard the front door open, and she watched over her shoulder as Connor stopped chasing her and turned to see who was entering their house at this time of the day. 

 

“What the fuck man?! Why are you wearing that?!” Carol watched as Connor’s grin sport even more mischief than usual. “I can see your dick!”

 

“What can I tell you Zachary? You see when a man loves a woman...”

 

“Don’t you dare to finish that sentence Connor Cronan.” Carol could only see Connor from her position on the stairs, but she really didn’t need to see Zach to feel as her face turned ten different shades of red. 

 

“Well… you know what they say… never keep a lady waiting.”

 

“Connor!”

 

“On my way dear, don’t want Zach to believe you’ve started without me.”

 

“I’m moving out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on the MacDixons series. The thing is, I thought I could take it easy and just allow it to flow. I don't seem to work that way, so as soon as I finish what I'm writing right now (a Caryl S6 rewrite, shorter than this ones, I swear) I'm going back full force on the MacDixons universe, with scheduled updates and everything. 
> 
> Just hang tight, I love you guys and I love to hear from you both here and on [ Tumblr ](http://geektaire.tumblr.com)


	9. Deleted scene at the end of strangers, Rating mild E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this was written before I took the decision of saving Mika, hence why it didn't made it to the proper story this time around. 
> 
> Thanks to CharlotteAshmore for beta-ing for me.

**AU at the end of strangers.**

 

He hadn’t taken his eyes from her practically since the day before. Daryl grunted as Murphy dropped himself half over him, and he pushed his brother away. His eyes still not leaving Carol’s form as she made herself a plate. His brothers at his side, he had no eyes for anyone but her. 

“She’s even more beautiful than you remembered, isn’t she?” Connor whispered to him, a smirk firmly in place when Daryl turned to look at him as Connor’s eyes were also fixed on Carol. Daryl snorted, elbowing Connor in the side before returning to eating the plate Carol had passed him earlier. 

Daryl looked up when her boots entered his field of vision, the small smile she gave them as she sat cross legged in front of them being everything for him. He could feel himself blushing when his eyes met hers, his eyes dropping to his lap and his food immediately. He felt so stupid, but he couldn’t stop looking at her. 

When Rick had told him what he had done, he had felt like half of his heart had been ripped from him. Rick hadn’t known, but he had spent every second after that trying to get back to her; to them. 

“You alright, Decks?” Murphy asked as he stole yet another piece of Daryl’s food right under his nose. Daryl shook his head, glaring at his brother once he saw his hand try to sneak into his plate once again. 

“Alright.” Daryl sighed as he finished his food, straightening his back, as he moved his leg until his boot was touching Carol’s thigh lightly. Carol just gave him a soft look, knowing as usual what he was feeling just based on the way he looked at her. He needed the physical reminder that she was right there, with them. 

She was quiet. They hadn’t really had any time for just them since getting reunited the day before, but she was still quiet. Murphy had told them what had happened, at least an abridged version of it.

He was lost inside his own head when she suddenly stood up. He was startled enough to make it noticeable to his brothers, who looked at him, letting her slip away unnoticed. 

“Fuck!” He whispered as he pushed Murphy’s hands away, getting on his feet quickly, looking at the rest of their group where they were sitting up front of the church, giving Zach a look telling him to stay when he was the only one to notice his movement. Before he followed Carol outside. 

He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, as if the air had been sucked out of the environment; he felt like he was going to die.

He stepped outside, the only sound to greet him that of the cicada’s as they called for their mates. The air was humid and cooler, and he couldn’t help but feel the chill to his bones. 

He jumped the three steps which separated the ground and the church, and he was about to start running when someone slammed into him from the side. His first reaction was to fight his attacker  off, but the person wasn’t exactly trying to hurt him. 

His back slammed against a tree, and his arms immediately moved to grasp Carol’s waist as her hands found his hair. Murphy was the one who liked his hair pulled, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love it when she played with it. 

“I missed you,” Carol’s voice was low as she kissed the underside of his jaw, switching between kissing and biting softly, making him let out a low moan. He felt himself getting hard, and for once he didn’t care that she was feeling every single part of him. 

One of her hands had left his hair and was now instead pushing his shirt up, her small hands scorching every inch of skin they touched. He was sure he whined when she suddenly pushed her thigh between his and pressed against his hard on. 

“What the hell, are you killing him, love?” Daryl groaned, as he slammed his head against the tree at his back, breathing fast as he looked at the canopy of trees which surrounded them. He was still hard, and the fact that Carol was giggling against him, her whole body moving as she did so was not helping at all. 

“Were you going to have some fun without me, love?” Murphy said as he pressed himself to Carol’s back, in turn pressing her against Daryl even more. Daryl muffled his groan burrowing his face in Carol’s neck, shuddering when he felt his brother drop a kiss on the top of his head as he started kissing the back of Carol’s neck. 

“That’s so rude. Are you being a bad girl, love?” Connor said in turn as he moved closer to them, Daryl didn’t need to raise his face to know Connor was grinning as he watched the three of them. The tightness which hadn’t completely loosened the moment his family was back together, finally did. This was what felt right, this was where they all belonged. 

“You are going to get us all killed, with all your groaning and moaning those geeks are gonna come and eat us alive.” An amused voice sounded from the doors of the church, and Daryl had to look over Murphy’s shoulder to look at a grinning Zach. 

“Shut up, heartthrob, you’re gonna make little brother get all shy again.” Murphy grunted, not caring about the fact that they had gotten caught. Carol was still rubbing herself against Daryl, a lot less obvious since she had heard Zach voice, but she had never stopped. 

“What you are going to do, Murph, is get everyone out here with all that noise, I think I’m hearing Rick coming over.”

“For Fucks sake,” Murphy muttered as he moved back, grabbed Carol by the hand and started dragging her further into the woods. Carol was giggling softly, Daryl following in a daze as Connor started pushing him to do so. He barely remembered to grab his bow from where he had dropped it by the tree when Carol had slammed him into it. 

They were walking at a relentless pace, Daryl and Connor barely able to follow Murphy’s pace as he dragged Carol along. Daryl stopped in his tracks as Murphy suddenly halted, grabbing Carol by the back of her head and smashing his lips to hers. Daryl felt his mouth go dry as he watched one of Carol’s hands sneak into the back of Murphy’s pants, while the other moved and grabbed the back of his brother’s hair, pulling hard enough to get Murphy whining as his head was pulled back to expose his throat for Carol to bite and suck into. 

“Jesus Christ,” Connor muttered from next to Daryl, his hand still at the back of Daryl’s neck. Daryl didn’t take his eyes from the two in front of him, but he was sure the look on Connor’s face would be the same one he had. There was something mesmerizing about the two of them. “Come.”

Daryl shook his head, as he heard Connor mutter those words just before he started pushing him to get closer to Murphy and Carol. They were still standing in the middle of the forest, with both of them seemingly fighting for dominance over each other. Daryl hadn’t noticed, but while Murphy seemed to be cradling Carol as if she was the most precious thing in the world, Carol in turn was scratching her nails up and down Murphy’s lower back and just under the top of his pants hard enough to leave red marks. 

“Are you two not going to ask Daryl to join?” Daryl felt the beginnings of a blush as Connor grinned at the three of them. “You were just saying how mean they were for not sharing, Murph.”

“Fuck you,” Murphy said as he moved one of his hands long enough to flip the two of them off. Carol seemed to have heard him, because she reached out without looking for Daryl, turning from Murphy’s mouth to grin at him when he grabbed the hand.  

Her smile was everything, and Daryl could feel his half hard cock starting to fill out once again as Carol pulled him to her, letting go of his hand  once he was almost plastered to her back; sighing once she was back in the middle of him and Murphy. 

They all knew that Daryl definitely wasn’t the most experienced person when it came to sex, he had zero experience if he was honest, which he was to them. But this was something more than sex, there was this need inside of him, this need to be as close to her, to them all, as possible. 

“This is a really bad place to do this; you do know this, right?” 

Daryl could hear Connor’s voice saying something, but he wasn’t really able to make sense of what it was. Carol had grabbed his hands, from where he had put them at her hips tentatively and pushed them up to her breasts, under her shirt. Daryl groaned as his calloused hands started to rub over them,  whining when Carol rubbed her ass against his groin when he brushed her nipples with his thumbs. Apparently she had let go of some part of Murphy, since he felt as one of her hands suddenly grab onto his ass, as if trying to push him even closer to her than he already was. 

“Are you really going to do this here? In the middle of nowhere?”

Connor’s voice was even closer, and Daryl opened his eyes, which he hadn’t even realized he had closed, to see Connor standing a feet away from them at the most. He was looking warily around him, the trees so thick there was barely any moonlight shining through. 

“Stop,” Daryl said, his voice breaking as he pushed himself away from Carol. “Carol,” his voice was in her ear and he felt her shudder at it. “Come on, love. Let’s find somewhere else.”

“Ok, alright.” Her voice was breathy as she pushed Murphy away, leaning her back against Daryl’s front as she put her hands on Murphy’s chest, to try and keep him from following her lips with his. 

“For fucks sake!” Murphy whined, his voice an octave higher as he looked at Carol first, then at Daryl and finally at a disapproving looking Connor. 

“We’re out in the open, we need somewhere where I can actually keep your asses from getting eaten.” Connor told Murphy as he pushed himself to his brother’s side. Murphy was looking broken, as if he couldn’t understand what was going on. 

“I know where to go.” Daryl muttered, as he sneaked his arm around Carol’s waist and started walking. Stopping suddenly to go back and pick his crossbow from where he had dropped it, again. 

“You should look where you point that thing,” Connor said as he looked down. “You don’t want it to go off too soon.” 

Daryl blushed furiously as he moved back to Carol’s side, trying to not pay attention to Connor’s chuckles  as they all started following him. 

It felt like an eternity. In truth it was only probably ten more minutes as they finally broke through the trees and into the abandoned car they had found earlier in the morning. 

“The back of a car, Dixon? Are you trying to get lucky?” Daryl smiled as Carol moved to sneak her arms around his neck, looking up at him with a smile on her face. He couldn’t help but look down at her with a look of utter adoration on his face. 

“I  _ am  _ lucky,” he said softly as he bent down to kiss her. Daryl smiled as he felt her smile into the kiss. He had thought he would never get to do this again, for a moment back then, he had thought he would never get to have her in his arms, never get to hold her to him again, never get to tell her how much he loved her. 

Daryl opened his eyes when he felt Murphy sneak his arms around Carol, his hands patting him on his sides. It was probably because of how their relationship had progressed, but he truly did not feel the situation was wrong in anyway. He watched as Carol moved her head to kiss Murphy, and Daryl used the opportunity to look at Connor. 

Connor was now sitting a little behind them, over the top of the trunk of the car. He looked probably the same way he did himself. He looked like he was gazing at the best thing in the world. There was a softness in Connor’s expression Daryl had never seen, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. This was just so him, it took the end of the world and almost losing everything he had once thought impossible to have to actually be happy. 

Daryl grunted as suddenly Carol’s weight shifted and he was pushed back onto the trunk. Connor was barely able to move his legs out of the way not to get them smashed against Daryl’s back. 

“I think we need to bring baby boy back into what he’s supposed to be doing, love,” Murphy said as he nibbled on Carol’s ear, his blue eyes making contact with Daryl’s. Murphy’s pupils were blown wide, and Daryl couldn’t help but swallow at the sudden rush that look, together with the fact that there was a very similar one in Carol’s face, gave him. 

“I, I-” Daryl said as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he tried to pass saliva. 

“Shhh,” Carol said as she smiled at him, while he could feel as her hands started working on his belt buckle. Daryl shuddered, and closed his eyes. 

“Don’t close them.” Daryl could feel his cock start to leak precum as Connor whispered in his ear. “Look at her, don’t close them.” Daryl nodded, trying to open his eyes as he felt Carol stretch out to kiss the side of his neck. 

Carol apparently had finished opening his pants, since he shuddered as the humid Georgia air hit his bare legs. He was wearing just his underwear now, a wet spot clearly visible on the front of them. 

“Up,” Carol ordered him as she pushed back, groaning herself when Murphy sneaked a hand into the front of her open pants. Daryl looked dazzled for a moment, before he felt Connor tugging at his arm and following the instructions. He watched as Murphy started pushing Carol’s pants down, underwear and all. 

Daryl couldn’t take his eyes from her. He was sitting on the trunk of the car, pants around his ankles as he watched Murphy grin into Carol’s neck. One of Murphy’s hands, the one not keeping Carol upright around her middle, was rubbing roughly over her clit. Her eyes met his and he was sure he was about to come just from watching Murphy doing that to her. 

Murphy started pushing her forward, little steps since her pants were around her ankles too. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Daryl could hear him groan, barely loud enough for all of them to hear. “I’m going to fuck you from behind, while you suck on Daryl’s cock, that’s what you ordered me to do, right?”

Carol moaned as Murphy pushed one of his fingers into her, her hands grabbing onto Daryl’s bare thighs as she leaned forward as if to try and get Murphy in deeper. Daryl shuddered when her face was suddenly so close to his still clothed erection that he could feel her breath through the cloth. 

Murphy had the indecency of grinning at him. Daryl tried to glare at him as he watched his brother pull away from Carol to start undoing his own pants, when he felt her hand start rubbing him over his briefs. His eyes opened wide, mouth open as he looked up to the sky. He didn’t know what had happened, but one of his hands was grabbing onto the side of the car, while the other had grasped Connor’s thigh as if to try and ground himself. 

Carol was bent over, her face on his still covered crotch while Murphy was just a few inches away from her. His cock at hand as he rubbed it up and down a few times, as if enjoying the show. 

Carol had sneaked her hands to his lap, and pulled his underwear down barely enough to take his hard leaking cock out. All it took was the first touch of her lips over his briefs. He didn’t have a chance to say anything to her, she didn’t even get a chance to fully put her lips around the head when he was already coming. He wanted to feel embarrassed, but he really couldn’t at that moment. 

Carol didn’t move from where she was. The moment he started to come, it was like an instinct, she put her lips around his head and just let him come in her mouth. Murphy was not ready for his part, he started rubbing his cock over her slit from behind, moaning as her juices coating him as he teased her as she continued to swallow Daryl’s cum. 

“What is that?!” Connor suddenly, putting a hand over Daryl’s on his thigh sharing a look with his brother as the sound of an approaching car filled the quiet night. 

“For fucks sake!” Murphy yelled into the night as they all scattered to right themselves, crouching behind the car as they heard it come closer. Daryl grabbed his crossbow from where Connor had put it, trying not to think about the fact that his pants were still around his ankles. 

Daryl looked over the side of the car as they finally heard the car pass them by. There was a big white cross over the back. “That’s the same symbol on the car that took Beth!” 

Connor nodded, using a rock to smash the backlights on one side, while Daryl did the same with the other. It barely took them any time before the four of them were inside the car and following the other close enough to not lose them, but not close enough to get caught. 

“They’re going to Atlanta.” Silence had befallen the car for the first twenty minutes of their ride. Daryl was driving, with Murphy in the passenger seat, and Connor and Carol in the back. 

“Fucking good riddance,” Murphy muttered as he looked out the window, he had his feet on the dashboard and his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Are you pouting?” Connor said as he reached between the two seats to look at Murphy. “You are!” 

“Fuck off,” Murphy muttered, pushing Connor back, slapping him on the side of the head. 

“You are fucking pouting because you didn’t get to come, that is not my fucking fault!” Connor said, his voice a little higher as he glared at his brother. “That’s at least an advantage of blowing your fucking load in 0.5 seconds, isn’t it Decks?” 

Daryl felt himself blush as he kept his eyes on the road ahead of them. He couldn’t believe that had happened for a moment, and yet it had. And yes, he had blown his load even before his first blow job properly started. 

He wished he could see Carol right then, he didn’t know if he should say sorry, he had no idea what the protocol was for when your partner tried to give you a blow job and you fucking come all over her face as soon as she starts. 

“Shut up, Murph.” Carol said as Connor pulled her to sit on his lap, “and it’s not like you’re the only one that didn’t get to come.”

Daryl blushed even harder. 

“Sorry, love.” Murphy sounded properly chastised as he was reminded that he hadn’t been the only one who hadn’t finished. 

“Well…” there was something in Connor’s voice Daryl knew didn’t mean anything good. “I, for once, don’t care about that…”

“Motherfuckers,” Murphy said as he glared to the car they were chasing as Carol’s moans came from the back seat. 

Daryl was trying really hard not to laugh as he looked over at Murphy. He could say what he wanted, but he wasn’t the one with a bad case of blue balls. 

 

 


End file.
